Shadows at Hogwarts
by jac3r
Summary: Two years after the giants war Nico di Angelo is still at camp half blood, while he seems okay on the outside some scars never heal. When he is sent on a quest to help wizarding Britain can the Golden Trio help or will they only cause more harm? Paranoid demigods and arrogant wizards when worlds collide who will survive? Set in Harry's fifth year.
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon Seaweed Brain, that all you got?" I grinned ducking under a wide sweep from the blade named Riptide. Percy, the son of Poseidon didn't reply except with a grunt as he narrowly avoided a slash at his throat by an all too familiar black Stygian iron blade. Finally after what felt like hours back and forth I brought out the trump card so far we had been sticking to simple swordplay but this was a demigod duel in such things anything goes. I concentrated shooting from Percy's own shadow dark tendrils curled around his ankles nearly tripping him but he was more than prepared he countered his attack by freeing the water from both of our drinking bottles and promptly forced the water into my nose, eyes, mouth, and even ears i stumbled to the ground coughing and sputtering trying to the clear the water from my lungs. Glancing up into the celestial bronze sword pointed at my face i couldn't help but let out a string of foul words in ancient Greek.

"Now, now Death Breath don't be a poor sport," he grinned back offering a hand up but even as he tried to hide it could tell he was fatigued, _as he should be_ I thought to myself letting him hoist me up. I stood eye to eye with Percy and he stepped back almost unconsciously as he made eye contact I tried to hide the hurt but it all came with the territory that being a son of Hades entailed. My height wasn't the only change that had come about in the two years after the war with Gaea, Percy and Annabeth had left camp and both went to university in New Rome, Leo and Piper were both busy with their cabins, Jason and Frank their duties, and Hazel well I liked to avoid her as much as possible, no need to cause her the extra problems and stress that seemed to follow me around wherever I went plus she worried too much I winced as I thought about her distressed looks after they had rescued me from my fate.

Father rarely called on me these days, the year after the Doors were closed was hectic trying to return souls to the underworld but now, not much work to be had that left me with a lot of spare time on my hands. A lot of time to think and that simply wouldn't do I trained harder with the others at first, but as I began to pass them in skill I couldn't bare the looks of fear any longer I took to training by myself raised warriors made surprisingly good sparring partners, the only one who could still beat me was Percy although if i had anything to say about it, not for long.

I wiped the thin layer of sweat out of my eyes but Percy was particularly dry, as usual. We walked up the path from the training people calling out and waving at Percy who took it all in and nodded and waved back graciously, also as usual. I hunched my shoulders and glared a bit as i heard snippets of conversation about why Percy Jackson was hanging around with the likes of _him_.

Percy seemed to notice and glanced over an emotion I tried my absolute hardest to stay away from very clear in those sea green eyes, concern. "How have you been Nico?" He asked studying me closely. I knew what he was looking for things had been bad after we came back I closed off much like I did after she died, I didn't eat, didn't sleep Gaea's imprisonment on me had more of an effect than i would admit I had been good for a while but then i broke. Slowly things had started to get better thanks to Hazel and Jason eventually the hurt faded and my strength returned, the fear fade too but it remained just so, on the edges of my mind always, but the anger? No, that never went away and i doubt it ever would, the worst part was i was just fine with that after all if was angry it replaces all other emotions. I stared back at him a moment too long for there not to be anything i wanted to tell him about the nightmares, the constant feeling of dread but I couldn't i wasn't Percy's problem anymore.

"I'm fine Percy, how have you been? How's Annabeth," I pushed the conversation away from me we had reached my cabin and Percy hesitated only a moment before following me in.

The outside of my cabin was a pitch black that was only accomplished by the thin layer of shadows over the paint partial skeletons stuck from the outside warning away other campers and a single lamp of hell fire hung above the door all the plant life surrounding the cabin was dead in a brown crisp but inside the cabin was completely different. Percy was one of the very few demigods allowed into cabin 13 and was quite surprised as the outside displayed the whole God of death thing the inside was all about God of riches and stone the wall were a smooth black onyx or something of the like inlaid with gold and silver and other precious metals there were six beds although only two looked as though they were ever used mine with the customary black bedspread and sheets only the small mythomagic statuette and an ancient Greek text about burial rituals that i had read dozens of times. The other one was Hazel's bed, the one she used when she visited camp which wasn't often he sheets were a molten gold like her eyes while her desk although used rarely was crowded with belonging she had left behind picture and half finished drawings along with weapons jewels and other miscellaneous things. I still eyed it distastefully I didn't like clutter especially not my own who knew when you had to pack up and leave again?

I pulled the black hoodie of so i was wearing just the muscle shirt underneath I heard Percy's sharp intake of breath, "That's new", I looked down at what he was staring at and nodded now linked from my fingertip almost the my left ear was my newest tattoo it was a swirling shadow pattern that bordered on tribal it was a design i had found in my father's castle it almost looks as if it moved as I did I loved it but i almost loved the look of disapproval on Percy's face more on the opposite forearm where the Romans had wanted to brand me with the SPQR tattoo was instead an Italian quote I often heard Lord Hades use _vivere le ombre, _live the shadows.

Glancing in the mirror i could vaguely tell what had worried him while i had gained a considerable amount of weight and height mostly in muscle mass i could still be considered lithe unlike him and Jason, i had let my dark hair grow so that i had to tie it into a half pony which made the small black hoop i wore in my ear even more noticeable. My style had evolved branching away from emo into more of a punk feel. Percy now a responsible adult of 19 felt it was his responsibility to impart his wisdom upon the younger generations. He of course said I would regret the body modifications I replied simply that i was sixteen had lived through two wars and who would hire me anyway? He had no answer for that. I knew, however, it was not those particular life choices that worried him today more the dark circles under my already onyx eyes, the pale olive skin that looked almost deathly. The concern flickered in his eyes again and I knew I had not thrown him off with the Annabeth question.

He turned politely around while i changed into ripped black jeans with combat boots I grabbed my plain leather jacket (as I had grown out of the aviator) and pulled it on over my tank covering the dark bruises from our spar and played with the skull ring on my finger nervously. "Sooooooo, about Annabeth," He replied his eyes lighting up the way they always did when he said her name, I grimaced knowing where this is going, "Have you thought about our offer?"

"Ya, i'm gonna have to pass on that one Perce, third wheelin' with you two in New Rome doesn't sound like much fun." I shrugged fiddling with my shoelaces or tapping my fingers on the bedspread as long as I was moving it was fine as long as I was always moving.

"You don't have to third wheel Nico, there are plenty of demigods in New Rome, lots of pretty Venus girls," He said but catching my expression his face dropped instantly losing the natural tan in it, "Oh, uh that's not what I meant, I mean i'm sure there are guys there too and-" he stumbled over his words trying to correct the fatal mistake while i felt a pit drop in my stomach.

"It's fine Percy forget it," I turned not letting him see the hurt in my eyes. He sighed looking relieved yet put out at the same time.

"Listen Nico it's not just social contact, there's classes you can take too at the university there, you wont have to deal with this anymore," he gestured around him to the empty cabin.

"I like being alone," I replied stubbornly letting a little bit of my dark aura seep into my words, "besides what am I going to take? I doubt they have any specialized classes for kids of Hades".

"Well they didn't have any for me either! But i'm taking Marine biology and I love it so maybe you should just give it a chance." Percy set his green-blue eyes to my black one crossing his arms I knew that he cared about me deep down but at this moment I couldn't care less after all why would what I do matter to him?

"And what exactly would _I_ take Percy? Embalming 101? How to scare the shit out of people for beginners?" I snapped fingers twitching along with the shadows on the walls.

"Ya why not?" he replied completely oblivious to how that could be mildly insulting the room dropped ten degrees instantly the shadows not dancing like they were coming from a flickering flame. I grabbed my always ready to go bag and stormed out of the cabin Percy on my heels. The camp was just finishing breakfast so most half bloods were right outside watching the scene of the angry son of Hades be chased after by their Hero. "Hey hold up, Nico I'm not done talking to you!", he called as the see of campers split in fear.

"Well i'm done talking to you," I replied not turning around trying to take deep breaths and calm the death pulse all the residents of camp half blood had to be feeling.

"C'mon we're worried about you, isolating yourself like this isn't healthy, Hazel is in complete panic mode all the time, you're like a little brother to me Nic don't do this," he pleaded I turned seeing the desperation in his eyes and the pieces clicked this was the whole reason for his trip to try and get me to come back with him I glanced around and saw Leo and Piper with sympathetic gazes they all knew about this. The pit in my gut turned to a full on boulder and i found myself choking on my words as disbelief rolled through me this was like betrayal.

Percy tried to take a step closer but the panic was still rolling of of me causing the camper to go white even making a few faint while other retching their recently ingested breakfast. The shadows around me lashed out like tentacles they seemed to have a mind of their own. They whipped around me toward campers who dived out of the way a very pale Percy stepped forward and a shadow tendril shot out catching him across the face and splitting his cheek open as sure a blade of celestial ground began to shake ever so slightly small pebbles rattling around my feet. I saw Leo and Piper step in front of Percy like I was about to lunge at him.

"Whoa man, maybe you should put the shadow away we don't want anyone to get hurt," Leo said in a calm voice like he was speaking to a trapped animal.

"Ya Nico, it's okay no one here is going to hurt you just relax," Piper stepped forward smiling a little bit I felt myself calming my heart rate lowering my breathing becoming more regular and then I saw the absolute terror in her eyes. She was charm speaking me! The shadows returned with a vengeance whipping my hair around me and tearing my clothes.

"You want to help me Percy?" I said deathly calm my voice echoing yet quiet, " stop trying to change me, I'm a son of Hades this is who I am, learn to accept it, they all have," I said and the shadows died almost immediately.

I gathered what was left of my strength to me and walked straight through the shadows not knowing where I was going and not really caring. It was only after I left that I hadn't even drawn my sword to control the shadows.


	2. Not Demigods?

**Author Note- Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter they belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling**

Shadows whipped by me I felt them in my hair my ears my throat until they promptly spit me out it wasn't uncomfortable, more familiar than anything like the burn of muscles after a good run. Suddenly it wasn't familiar anymore there was a jerking sensation and I was spinning tail over top through the darkness completely out of control. Lashing out with my shadows I tried to get a grip on something, anything but still I was flying through a vortex of darkness. Thrusting my hands out even though I knew how incredibly stupid that was I caught hold of some shadows, they were sharp as razors slicing my hands and arms but I had started to slow so I gripped tighter ignoring the pain I tried not to cry out as the unfamiliar tendrils of dark retaliated whipping around me slicing my clothes and skin. That's when I began to panic, this had never happened before it's like the shadows weren't my own they didn't obey me and couldn't care less if I was hurt in the process of their transport it was all very terrifying. Then as quickly as it started it stopped and i was dropped unceremoniously from around 10 feet onto cold hard floor. Shrieks and cries of surprise filled my ears and i groaned as i tried to roll over only to see several very angry people pointing, sticks at me well that's weird way my last thought before the darkness took me for the second time that day.

A splash of water filled my mouth and nose, "Gods damn it Percy!" I sputtered as I blinked water from my eyes coughing up even more.

"How do you know my son!" A man yelled far too loudly for my liking I blinked groggily lifting my head to see absolutely nothing, only darkness. I flailed my arms only to find that they were roughly secure to what I assumed was a chair before. Thoughts of I'm blind! and other panicky ones filled my head before I recognized the feeling of cloth over my eyes and relaxed albeit only slightly as i took a light catalogue of my injuries and realized I wasn't out of the Woods yet. There were cuts ranging from mild to severe all along my body my hands had taken the worst of it but the deep slash across my chest worried me more as i struggled to find breath.

I took note of the very British accents and two and two connected, "Different Percy," I struggled.

"Arthur, he's injured" a woman's voice said quietly. I didn't pay attention the darkness lingering not too far away and i assumed that meant i had lost a substantial amount of blood not to mention shadow travelling to somewhere in the UK was far from healthy for me. A long rest would do me good probably healing a decent amount of the shadow damage. Slumping against the bonds I forcefully put myself into a deep sleep, very similar to the Death Trace except not nearly as dangerous. It had been a good trick to learn acting similar to a self-induced coma it pretty much put my body out of commission rendering me unconscious and unwakeable until a large part of the trauma on my body had been dealt not exactly useful in battle situation but cases like this, invaluable.

"He won't wake up, we tried everything! No spell is seeming to work, water and loud noises are ineffective as well, not to mention his rate of healing is through the roof! I don't think he's human Padfoot, not even a wizard can heal that fast" The woman's voice from before confided. I groaned some of my other senses coming to, mostly just pain. Slowly very slowly I cracked open my eyes which felt like they had been crusted shut for days.

"He's coming round, quickly we should get him down to the kitchen, just appreciate him down i'll call Moody and get the kids upstairs." The woman's voice said softly. Someone grabbed my arm which I jerked away from and then there was the rushing of air, not unlike shadow travel although entirely more unpleasant, and the sensation of being pushed through a straw and then, as soon as it had begun it was over and I was left gasping for breath positive that if I had had anything in my stomach it would have ended on the floor.

"Ah, yes first time apparition can do that though I am surprised you haven't done it before. Here let me get that for you," I felt fingers in my hair and then I squinted at the bright lights that momentarily blinded me. I looked around standing directly in front of me was a very scruffy man with dark brown hair even longer than mine and a hell of a lot scruffier. This must be Padfoot, then a shriek and a round, red-haired and equally as red-faced woman entered the kitchen practically fuming. I glanced back over at Padfoot who looked like he was a small child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What were you thinking removing his blindfold like that?!" The red woman screamed making me wince.

"Relax, Molly it fell off during apparition, besides I think he's a muggle," Padfoot lied smoothly while I rolled the words apparition and muggle around in my head. These people didn't seem particularly threatening and I could always escape via shadow travel if iI needed to but for now they had piqued my curiosity, a great accomplishment indeed besides it wasn't like I had anywhere to go anyway, I sure as Hades wasn't heading back to camp.

"Not that it's your fault dear," she added looking at me with a warm expression that greatly differed from the one she wore moments ago. "Would you mind telling us your name though?"she asked ginger eyebrows raised accordingly.

I cleared my throat which felt like it had been coated in sawdust, "How long have I been asleep?"

She did notice I avoided her question as a small frown creased her forehead, almost five days, we've been keeping you alive through IV a muggle device but I imagine you are starving, as soon as the others get here and you answer a few questions we'll get you fixed right up. I looked down at my hands and saw thick bandaged wrapped around them and up my arms showing little of my tattoos, but i knew from experience bandages would do nothing to stop the infection that came from shadow cuts and if it had been five days... I pushed those thoughts away and instead looked about myself I was in a kitchen of what I assumed was a very large house. Although the counters and table was very well cleaned it seems that there lingered an air of dreariness and old death that simply couldn't be scrubbed out.

Several pops that sounded suspiciously like champagne corks sounded from the hall and i jerked back in my seat out of surprise as very strange looking man barreled into the kitchen before i had time to process what was happening said man had his hands on my collar and was shouting in my face. I didn't appreciate it using the meager amount of strength ii had left I kicked out with my legs (not bound to the chair) catching the strange looking man in the chest sending him sprawling backwards "locomotor mortis! someone shouted the gibberish and i immediately felt the muscles in my legs lock up, as they tended to do when Thalia shot one of her lightening bolts through me.

"incarcerous" The strange man pointed a rather knobby stick at me and ropes flew from the end tightening around my body. I tried to bite back the groan of pain as the ropes tightened sure that this was simply a particularly bad demigod nightmare.

"Stop it Moody! Can't you see he is injured!" Molly spoke shrilly at the misshapen man. he glanced at her before lowering the stick the ropes loosened a bit much to my relief but still stayed tight enough that i wasn't getting out of them without help. I took the time to really study the new arrivals. Moody upon further inspection had a false leg and what i was assuming was a Hephaestus made mechanical eyeball by the way it whirled around in it's socket, he looked the most dangerous, nothing i couldn't handle however if push came to shove the sticks were a problem however. Add one more thing to the list of things Nico Di Angelo had to deal with. The next was was a middle aged son of a fury, well at least he looked like one, very bat-like indeed. behind him a younger girl with lime green shoulder length locks and violet eyes, an odd colour scheme to be sure, then another scruffy middle aged man, this house seemed to be full of them although this one didn't seem quite human if my lie aura instincts were correct which they always were.

"Severus, you brought the veritaserum?" Fury-son handed Moody a small bottle off perfectly clear liquid.

"Now listen here kid, i know you probably think you're pretty powerful being able to get in here like you did and you must think you are tough with your scars and tattoos and such vivere le ombre, live the shadows if i'm not mistaken what's that supposed to be some new dark mark punk? Now listen, this here is a truth serum, make you spill all your darkest secrets on the floor in a manner of seconds, you're gonna drink this either way kid but you tell us the truth first then we might think about going easy on you deal?" Moody got real close and personal again which caused me to finally loose what small amount of patience I had for these people I glared at Moody so fiercely that he took several steps and paled several shades even those behind him looked uncomfortable and I was far from my full abilities. This was not a good situation, not at all.

I spat two very clear words at the disfigured, obnoxious, ill mannered jerk he reacted by grabbing my jaw with rough hands and prying it open I tried to call the shadows of those in the room to my aid, Hades I would even go with a couple of skeletons but I was completely drained. A couple of bitter tasting drops landed on my tongue, shortly after a wave of peace washed over me, funny, wave, why did that remind me of Percy was my last cognitive thought as it felt like i was drifting on the edge of consciousness right on that border between reality and dreamland.

"What is your name boy?" A part of me that was still aware bristled at being call boy but the answer was pulled from my tongue anyway.

"Nico di Angelo" I replied expecting some sort of reaction after all everyone knew the slightly unstable, infamous, Son of Hades the only reaction they gave each other was one of confusion as though none of them had heard the name before Well that cleared that up, despite the obvious blessing of Hecate these people were not Halfbloods.


	3. Truths and Trials

**Author Note- Thanks to all who reviewed, criticism it appreciated let me know if ya like it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from the PJO or HP worlds**

"Where are you from boy?" Moody asked while the others looked on ranging amounts of indifference on their faces mixed with something that I was very familiar with, fear. This could go to ways, I was very well aware of how fear could make people act and these were simply ripe with it. I took a breath relaxing my muscles and drew the outward pulses of terror and death in even as the seconds passed I was becoming more aware. So this potion made me tell the truth? There are ways around that I thought smugly to myself. I rattled off the list of location in which i had been a denizen of in all my 85 years one small problem was the addresses were in ancient Greek.

Another glance at each other, another wave of a stick and English was the only language that came to my tongue when I tried to speak. "What are you?!" I gasped out in English the harshest or my known languages. These people if you could call them that seemed to have a long running blessing of Hecate, but surely she wouldn't bless all of them, would she? Besides they were mortals that much was clear from the auras of life they gave off. Still, this didn't explain the sticks, Hazel was similarly blessed but she didn't have to use a stick, no a wand or any time of conduit for her manipulation of the mist or, dare I say, magic.

The one interrogating me looked shocked his patchy eyebrows shooting into his hairline while he looked at me as if I had just asked what colour the sky was. "Wizards boy, of course" my expression of shock only seemed to confuse them more. Demigods i could believe, but wizards, really? In my moment of flat out of what in the Hades is going on here? My mouth began moving of its own accord. "Venice, Italy, Washington, D.C, Las Vegas, Nevada, New York. New York, San Francisco, California" I promptly snapped my mouth close happy only that I hadn't given away exact addresses. These wizards showing up on Half blood hill would not be a good thing, for them anyway, Peleus could use some target practice.

"So, you are American, you sure like to move around a lot don't you boy", Moody rubbed girl stubble covered chin pacing in front of me, "how did you get past the wards of this house?"

Wards? Ah yes, when I concentrated I could feel a shimmering curtain of protection, but these were strong i should not have been able to shadow travel directly in which led me to believe that something else wanted me here. "I don't know, I was on my way somewhere else and dropped out here," I answered resigning myself to my fate if this was interference of the Godly kind there wasn't much i could do, I thought the Gods learned their lesson about kidnapping demigods.

"So you are saying you did not try and get into this house?" The other scraggly man, not Padfoot took over the investigation relieving a clearly distressed Moody.

I simply rolled my eyes and tried not to focus on my empty stomach, "not even a little bit, so how about you let me out of these damn ropes I go my way, you guys go yours and we all tell this story to our grand kids in fifty years, yes?"

"Are you a muggle?" The man asked curiously when I supplied him with a blank look he continued, "a human with no magical powers."

"Ya the whole magic bit, that's my sister's thing not really into it myself," I gave him my trademark smirk the closest thing I came to a smile these days, "so to answer your question i suppose I am".

The man turned around and glanced at the others the look in his eyes clearly said one thing what should we do? Fury-son whose name was Severus stepped forward, "The Dark Lord boy, you have heard of him?"

"Ya, so what?," I answered rudely wondering about this abrupt change in the line of questioning.

"So, do you serve him? What's he promise you boy eternal life for information?" Severus leaned in his greasy hair falling lank into my face. That was it the last straw I lashed out with the hidden knife in my leather jacket slicing through the ropes a white hot rage burning through me i grabbed the greasy haired ass by his lockes and pressed the knife to his throat using his body as sort of a shield against the others.

"How dare you disrespect him like that, you fool, i'm surprised you haven't been dragged down to the underworld already," My voice was deathly calm but the power radiating from me wasn't it was wild and livid, had he really insinuated that Hades, Lord of the Dead would grant someone immortality?

"Put the blade down son you don't want to do this, we can help you as long as you haven't killed anyone under his orders, we can help you." Padfoot said his wand pointed down Maybe I was wrong, maybe these people were demigods, just the same as Luke was, bitter and angry at abandonment by the Gods who seemed to care so little about their children.

"What so you can talk fill my head with doubt in my father? So what I've killed for him I am a good son, unlike you people obviously, now i'm out of here before we are all electrocuted," I glanced at the roof quickly positive this house of blasphemy would be struck by lightening until there was nothing left of it, then maybe a tidal wave, and finally the ground would open in a freak landslide swallowing whatever was left and delivering it in a one way, fast lane to my father. I gathered the shadows to me, maybe if I could get outside the house i could contact Hazel, her shadow travel left much to be desired but at this point I wondered if even that small jump wouldn't kill me. Throwing my hostage i slipped into the comforting shadows feeling the breakneck speed around me picturing the damp earth outside I tried to move in that direction when out of no where I was repelled all the way back through the shadows and onto the kitchen floor again. I gasped for breath as all of mine had been knocked from me and struggles to make sense of the questions being hurled at me.

A small pop sounded from the hallway yet again and this time an elderly man with a beard ducked into his toga walked forward he looked a lot like Hypnos if memory stands. "Professor, this is the boy, he call You Know Who his- his father" Severus said rubbing at his throat.

I glared at the old man who seemed to be pulling a Hades and staring directly into my soul, "Nico my boy, I have heard much about you, please tell me how is your sister i haven't seen her in quite some time," he took my fore arm in his and helped me to my feet where i wobbled unsteadily for a moment.

"Who are you old man?" I replied rubbing my eyes wearily those wards had done a number.

"I am Professor Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore headmaster at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He said with a small smile his blue eyes twinkling in amusement behind his glasses.

"And you know Hazel?" I crossed my bandaged arms taking a small step back as much as i rather not admit it this man intimidated me, it was like he could see right through all the darkness i had put around myself into the broken soul within.

"Ah yes, a very bright young witch, she came to me for help in advancing her magical abilities, oh, don't be put out she didn't tell you she was sworn to secrecy."

"What do you people want with me?" I leaned heavily against the wooden table for support feeling as if I could sleep for years.

"Oh! Of course how silly of me to forget, your father gave me a letter to give to you when you arrived here," he handed me a crisp black envelope while i glared at him, I had no doubts they had purposely withheld this information no doubt trying to score their own. There was a shadow lock on the seal and i waved my hand over it dispelling the shadows that lingered before opening the letter, what in the Hades was my father thinking?


	4. Proven Ablilities

**Author Note- I'd like to thank all who reviewed! Feel free to let me know what you think of this story it is very heartening when you see someone take the time to comment.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO or HP anyway back to the story.**

The white paper inside was sharp and heavy the only kind my father wrote on I recognized his scrawling scrip immediately written in blood red ink.

Ghost King,

Your quest is simple, you will act a bodyguard to the boy named Harry Potter he is being pursued by the non-man Tom Riddle who i'm sure I have told you about. These people are of Hecate's creation she blessed a few mortals thousands of years ago and being mortal they did that they do best, adapted. Although the blessing is diluted do not be fooled, they are still a powerful race. Your position is to be classified to all but those who are involved in the Order of the Phoenix, wretched name if you ask me, no one else is to know you are a demigod. Your quest is to last a year and failure shall result in extreme punishment if not execution.

Do not dissapoint me.

Lord Hades, God of the Dead, King of the underworld.

Crumpling the letter I turned back toward the wizards, "Where are my things?" I asked glancing around for my bag. seeing it under the table I picked it up and began rifling through for the canteen that was stored there, hopefully this would help with the infection from what i now assumed were my fathers Shadows. The nectar hit my tongue and I tasted dark chocolate and Mcdonald's milkshake.

"Mr. di Angelo Perhaps you would like to properly introduce yourself to the rest of the order before they think we both gone mad. He smile mischief in his eyes I would have as little part of this was possible what I needed was a preferably long sleep.

"Nico di Angelo," I introduced myself with a small smirk, "Ghost King, son of Lord Hades of underworld, pleasure to meet you". Before the ruckus could begin I turned towards Dumbledore, "Is there somewhere I can sleep? I trust you can explain all of this?"

"Oh, of course my boy you must be exhausted, straight up the stairs first door, you can have Sirius's room until you are properly introduced to everyone. I tried not to stumble as I made my way out of the kitchen and up the stairs I barely made it to the bed before slumping falling asleep. I woke with sunlight streaming in through the dirty window, everything hurt as i sat painful and very slowly my stomach made a large growling noise. Food, yes that would be very welcome at this point in time. I glanced down someone had covered me with an old knitter blanket while i slept it was surprisingly warm however the promise of food and a hot shower were far too tempting. The room I was in was quite dusty but seemed to have a slightly lighter feel than the rest of the house. I caught a glimpse of myself in mirror and grimaces, the bandaged wrapped around me were half off, my clothes nearly destroyed, hair matted with blood, and a very promising black eye, add that to the tattoos, dark circles and pale skin and you had yourself one horror movie pull out. Perhaps a shower first then?

I grabbed my camp half blood pack and stumbled down the hall nearly running into a group of kids, they stared at me mute horror in their eyes as if i had recently risen from the dead, which, in a way I had. Abandoning my clothes on the tile floor I let heat from the water work out the tension in my muscles thinking very hard about what this next year was going to be like for me. Of course I had heard of Tom Riddle, both Hades and Thanatos never stopped going on about him, he was an insult to everything they stood for, prolonging his life through dark magic? No, they didn't like him at all, he had split his soul into pieces hiding then each away. I had offered to after these magical items for my father but was promptly reused, there was a prophecy surrounding them, and you simply don't interfere with prophecy. Still if I was here now as a bodyguard to that Harry kid maybe the prophecy was about him. Not to mention a year away from camp? From my father? All just for playing bodyguard to some kid, well this probably had to be the best quest of all time.

I dried my now clean body and hair inspecting the cuts on my hand and chest my hands were completely heal only this white scars while the on on my chest seems to be doing just fine, after half a square of ambrosia it was even better. Rifling through my bag I took stock two shirts, one tank one shredded tank, couple pairs of underwear two pairs of black jeans one ripped one, not black converse, black combat boots, one destroyed leather jacket, leather bracers, shrunken black chest-plate and helm, bag of golden drachmas 1.5 canteens of nectar, baggie of ambrosia, simple toiletries and first aid, one knife and finally one black celestial sword. I smile content I had lived for longer on less, but I would need to try and fix my jacket since it looked like i had gotten in a knife fight with Arachne. Tying my longish hair into a half ponytail and donning a black t-shirt and dark jeans I padded down the stairs barefoot my stomach telling me it desperately needed food.

Someone was running up the stairs just as I was coming down, "Oh! Nico, good you're awake i was just coming down, to get you, how are you feeling?" The red-haired woman, Molly greeted smiling in a way that made me slightly uncomfortable.

"Hungry," I said simply crossing my arms. Her eyes roamed me up and down lingering on the black eye and then the tattoos i could practically hear her motherly instincts tell her to fix the strange boy in front of her.

"Well dear we are about to have an order meeting, and supper will follow directly after, besides you still need to meet everyone." I followed her into the kitchen hands deep in my pockets and a scowl on my face It wasn't like her being friendly all of a sudden made up for the fact they tied me to a chair, deep breath Nico, its okay, no use holding a grudge. I thought to myself while still trying to calm myself were plenty of new people in the kitchen now than there was before and every last one of them was staring at me. I threw my hard up in a two finger salute and took an empty seat at the table leaning back on two legs.

"Nico, my boy nice of you to join us, we have a few things we wish to discuss with you, but I believe introductions are in order first, This is Molly and Arthur Weasley, he gesture to the two red-headed people in the room, Sirius Black, it is his house that we are staying in," at this the man, Padfoot offered his hand i looked at it for a minute before he took the hint and sat back down looking suspiciously like a kicked puppy. "This is Remus Lupin, Tonks, And Professor Minerva Mcgonagall," I looked at each of them Lupin looked as if he wanted to make same mistake that Black did but he refrained remaining sitting while beside him Tonks practically vibrated in her seat he hair changing from pink, to blue, to orange, that was new, I had to admit her and Iris, Goddess of the rainbow would get along splendidly. Minerva Mcgonagall looked to be one of the strict teachers that kept you in line but deep down care very much for her students, unfortunately for her I didn't like to be kept in line, and I liked concern even less. "And finally," Dumbledore continued on, this is Professor Severus Snape and Alastor Moody," Snape was the Fury-son and Moody Being the prime interrogator I gave them both a particularly harsh glares.

This was the Order? I certainly hoped this wasn't all there was we would be in serious trouble if that was the case."So, Nico, your father told us that you are very accomplished in several area would you care to tell us what those areas are? Maybe a demonstration after all we can't leave the hope for the wizarding world in the hands of a teen aged boy without being absolutely sure this is what is best." Lupin said in a calm voice upon closer inspection he looked downright sick almost as pale as me.

"Wanna know how old I am?" I snapped, "roughly 80-85 I'm not 100 percent sure as i had my memories wiped with the River Lethe and can't remember anything before I was ten. When I was twelve I fought in my first war, my second when i was fourteen, I nearly didn't come back from that one. I live in the underworld and control the dead and your worry i'm not good enough protection!" I slammed my hand down on the table making Mrs. Weasley flinch. "This is Umbrakinesis I flicked my hand and shadows dances around the room also pulling my sword to me which I caught, "Geokinesis," I slammed the sword into tile tip first and focused splitting the ground so there was a large chasm forming, "Necrokinesis", I said finally summoning three skeleton soldiers to myself through the rift i had caused, this of course caused screams of pure terror from around the people in the room I banished those i had summoned with a flick of my wrist and closed the gap in the floor. Albus simply grinned while I shook my head as if trying to free the burst of madness from my mind, I knew I had to be careful with that as not one of Hades' children escaped the grim fate of insanity.

"Yes, I do believe you will do just fine," Dumbledore smiled but underneath there was a grim set to his eyes, he knew my fate. "Yes, well the first day of the new semester begins tomorrow so I will be expecting you'll want a good night sleep Mr. di Angelo."

"Wait semester? What are you talking about?" I said sitting back down.

"Harry will be going back to school tomorrow and you quest is to protect him, yes? Therefore I assumed this meant you will be coming to Hogwarts as well", I glared at the man knowing he had a point, maybe this wouldn't be much of a vacation if I had to go to school. I scowled leaning back farther making the perfect image of a disgruntled teenager.

"Well i'm sure the poor boy is absolutely starving, and we are all anxious for your cooking Molly, why don't you get the other children as i'm sure they are famished as well." Dumbledore said a knowing smile on his face. Molly rushed out of the tension filled room returning moments later with the teenagers I had nearly mowed over earlier. There were several red-heads and one bushy haired girl but I ignored them focusing slowly on the thing absolutely radiating death, I felt a rock drop in my stomach and heard a loud buzzing in my ears. Before i could fully comprehend what I was doing I had walked over to the scrawny boy with glasses, as i got closer I felt more and more nauseated there was a trapped soul in the boy! How was that possible? I waved my hand over the scar on his forehead where most of the feeling was coming from and it seemed to retract a bit, almost like it was hiding from me. The boy flinched and I realized that me waving my death sense over his forehead was probably pretty painful, not to mention awkward. I stepped back relaxing out of demigod mode into smug teenager in .2 seconds.

"You must be Harry Potter, Nico di Angelo, pleasure." I grinned stepping back thoroughly enjoying the flabbergasted expressions I was getting, even from Dumbledore. This proved to be a very interesting mission indeed.


	5. Unexpected

**AN- Thanks to Reveiws a bit of Nico angst this chapter! Please let me know if ya love it or hate it or of there is anything you would like to see, or that could use work**

**Disclaimer- All right to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling**

The bushy haired girl was Hermione Granger, through her quick glances and furrowed eyebrows I sensed a deep intelligence there and had a strange reminder of Annabeth, one person I did not particularly want to think about. Then there was the throng of Weasleys, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. The kept their distance from me as I sat at their table eating at least three both of stew more than anymore else, I did it to replace the energy I had so foolishly burnt up in a simple display of power. Even the boy, Ron who had three bowls himself looked impressed. By the end of the meal everyone was yawning including myself in fact I was pretty sure while head bobbing my forehead hit smack dab into the hard wood table which sent the other kids into nervous titters until they my glare stopped them. The adults eventually cleared out, well most of them anyway Sirius Black still sat at the table nursing a cup of coffee talking emphatically with Harry who I recently learned was his godson. I glanced up to see the air shimmering in front of me Sirius was up on his feet instantly his wand drawn snapping at me to take Harry and the others and get out.

I stood throwing them a half grin and tossing a golden coin into the mist, Iris could get picky with long distances. "Relax," i said calmly, " it's just a phone call," I watched Sirius turn the words phone call over and over in his mouth while Harry and Hermione attempted to explain. "Nico!" A form was slowly materializing so I threw in an extra Drachma for good measure and soon saw Jason's scowling face. It shifted slightly to relief when he saw i wasn't dead nor dying. I felt a small twinge of guilt when I saw Hazel's tear filled eyes. "Where the hell have you been man, I heard from Piper you almost blew up camp?" he asked and I was painfully aware of the group of teenage wizards behind me and quickly wrapped off a warning to keep their mouth shut about the whole demigod thing in Greek.

"I didn't almost blow up the camp", I grumbled running a hand through the tangles in my hair."Is everyone okay?" The guilt in my stomach grew.

"Ya everyone is fine, Percy was only a little cut up. What happened?" Jason had his stern Preator face on.

"He made me mad, tried to hook me up with some some girls, and wanted me to live with him and Annie, ya see my problem here Jase?" I snapped still sore on the memory.

He looked at me with sympathy for a moment then his face hardened in resolve, "Man up Nico! Gods, you can't cause a camp wide panic then disappear for weeks whenever someone makes you mad, even if it was called for", this was one of the main reason I like Jason as much as I did, he wouldn't treat me a victim, and would let me treat myself as such either. "And stop acting like you don't have people, you do, you sister worries so do I, and you know that Percy and Annabeth love you as much as they annoy you sometimes".

"Ya, I know Jason, this is going to last a while, a year, I think so will you take care of Hazel for me? Make sure she doesn't get in any trouble?"

"Course Death Breath, Oh Hazel wants to talk to you!", he was pushed out of the picture by Hazel. She had changed a lot in two years as well chopping her golden curls off to her shoulders but surprisingly not growing a lot, no her growth was on the inside.

"Nikki! Your okay! What did you do to your eye!" She shrieked eyes raking up and down me for further injury, "You been sleeping Nikki?". I rolled my eyes rubbing the back of my neck but avoiding her question.

"Hey! Hazel there's someone you might want to meet, promise you'll keep this a secret?" I asked grinning and she nodded solemnly. "So, i'm guessing you know who this guy is Hazel?" I stepped back so that i was standing right beside Potter.

"Oh- OhmyGods! Is that Harry Potter!" Hazel took a breath calming herself, "nice to meet you Mr. Potter I'm Hazel Levesque Nico's sister. You make sure you take care of my brother for me? Yes? He tends to find trouble, Nico, you make sure you call me at anytime you need something okay, don't go so long without visiting and please, Gods, be careful." She grinned at me before slashing apart the Iris message.

"What kind of magic was that?" Hermione gasped out looking like a little kid on Christmas.

"Oh," I thought quickly slapping on an arrogant grin that would keep away too many questions, "Hazel is a very accomplished witch, probably something she whipped up".

"Why don't Britain Wizards know about this? It is amazing! Your sister must be a genius", exclaimed Ron.

"Oh I'm sure they do, it's rather impractical however as it takes real gold in exchange," I rubbed between my eyeballs fighting off an oncoming headache.

"Gold? Blimey! Where does it go?" He asked a glint in his eyes. I shrugged in response.

"Dunno, you'll have to ask her, not really a huge deal though she's loaded. I shrugged taking a large swig of very black espresso, how I would kill for a cigarette right now.

"Just her?", Hermione pried she was like a sponge trying to soak up what information she could about the strange goth boy.

"Ya we have different mothers, different families too these days," I shrugged.

I thought I saw Sirius flinch, "there's another one of you?" he asked groaning good humoredly.

"Course there's just the two of us but Hazel's a lot more, disciplined than I am," I shrugged draining the rest of my coffee. Sirius raised his eyebrows at me obviously wondering how I was going to sleep with all that caffeine in my system. "I think i've had enough off the whole, Q and A with Nico, where am I to be sleeping Sirius?" I asked grabbing my bag.

"Well, you can stay in my bed again", I began to protest but he waved me down saying he was fine staying on the couch in there. I didn't really like it, it meant I owed him something and that was almost worse. Nodding gruffly I walked upstairs trying very hard to ignore the hushed conversation from the dining room, for once however it wasn't malicious, simply curious after all how much did they really know about the strange boy their age. The bed looked entirely comfortable as it had been made only a couple of hours ago. Stripping off my shirt I crawled into the bed, as uncomfortable as it was I left my jeans on when sleeping in a new place, simply on principle, you never knew when you might be on the run again, shadow travelling was strangely uncomfortable in just boxers.

I lay under the covers just trying to soak up the warmth about half an hour Sirius came in and stretched out on the couch I lowered my breathing and closed my eyes feigning sleep. I could heard his noises as got ready for sleep. "Nico, maybe you should try and get some sleep, tomorrow will be a big day." I smiled with a small laugh.

"You should have taken the bed, I don't sleep".

"Nightmare's huh? Ya I know how that goes" I heard him rubbing his eyes in weariness.

"Oh?" I asked curious feeling out with my senses, "Sirius? There's a mark on your soul. it's, dark, very dark, how would you get something like that?" It was like an ink spill on an otherwise white parchment.

"I guess 13 years surrounded by dementors can do that,"he replied more than a little bitterness in his words.

"Dementors?" I thought of the monsters that had showed up a few years ago across the pond, "that's pretty heavy, I think I could probably help with that, you see what dementors do isn't all that different from what I can do if I try so, theoretically I can draw that shadow out, just, hold still.", before he had a chance to react I grabbed onto the shadow through pure will power and yanked although I couldn't physically see this shadow i could damn well feel it, it was sticky like fresh honey and after I detached it from him it immediately latched on to me, I cried out trying to calm myself while I could hear Sirius calling my name. Then it was gone and I could breath again.

"That was weird," I said conversationally, but when I looked over Sirius was fast asleep, the power burst must of exhausted him, he wasn't the only one either the caffeine had worn off too quickly and I struggled to keep my eyes open knowing very well what could happen if i fell asleep.

"You thought you could escape son of Hades? No one escapes the earth." I heard the voice in my head echoing filling the room with sound but it was pitch black. I couldn't see anything, this was wrong if this darkness was natural I would still be able to manipulate it, be able to see something, anything! Deep breath Nico. I ordered myself trying to feel the earth around me, I was surrounded by four walls of solid dirt and couldn't help but snort, trap the son of the earth god in a dirt prison how stupid could these monsters be?"

This would be draining but not difficult without my sword, crouching I pressed my hands against the cool ground and tried to draw strength from it of course, none came. the earth wouldn't respond. Slightly confused I made to stand when tendril of mud shot from the ground wrapping around my wrists and ankle dragging me back down to the earth. I gasped in pain as jagged rocks pressed against my windpipe forcing me farther into the ground as if it was quicksand. I felt out with my death sense knowing the shadows wouldn't help me in this corrupted darkness and found the bones an decomposing tissue of what I was sure were countless heroes who had died here before me. I heard their bones stirring as I forced life into them, I was far too weak to summon my own warriors, hopeful this would be good enough. A melodic laugh sounded through the room again and I heard the shattering and crunching of bones, as well as felt them as if they were my own when my undead were destroyed forcefully releasing their spirits.

"You think you can use my domain boy? Who do you think gave your father his power over earth?", so she had crushed my soldiers before they even had a chance to rise? That bitch! The panic started to hit me as I felt the liquid dirt creep up my throat, at this point only my face was above the surface and I was fighting tooth and nail with all my power to keep it that way, "Give up little Godling, you have nothing left to live for, your one sister is dead, your other will be soon enough that it doesn't matter, your father makes no move to save you, and that boy, the sea son, you think he cares? You think he loves you?", At her words the ground gained power slipping over my eyes into my mouth and nose and ears, I struggled pushing back keeping it out of my lungs but with each second she gained more ground. I heard voices through the soil taunting me as the tears that filled my eyes as I choked and suffocated.

You mean you don't trust me anymore?

Just go back to your father.

You could be accepted, You could have friends at camp

Do you really believe that, Percy?

Is that...is that blue birthday cake?

Don't talk to my sister that way

You promised you would protect her

You. Promised. You. Would. Protect. Her.

"Stop!" I screamed thrashing about.

"Nico! Nico , relax you are okay, you are safe you're here Nico", I gasped for breath still feeling the cloying dirt in my airway and struggle out of the blankets that felt so much like shackles of stone.

I looked around wildly to see the shadows of the room turning and twisting with my emotion and took a very forced breath sucking in oxygen like it was gold. It was Sirius who was perched on the edge of my bed holding a candle staring at me with an unfamiliar worried expression.

"Some nightmare pup," he said and i kicked the sheets of my sweat soaked body and pulled a t-shirt on searching for my shoes, "Hey, where are you going?"

"I just- I just have to get out I can't breath, I-" I slipped to my knees trying to hold back the sobs that I was sure were about to break free.

"Shhh, It's okay I know, I know pup," I felt his hand on my back before he pulled my arm over his shoulder and lifted me into the chair by the empty fireplace. I choked on the waves of emotion that hit me covering my face with my hands. Don't be weak Nico di Angelo, don't you dare be weak!" I heard the well used mantra in my head.

"Sirius?!" Someone pounded on the door making me jump a little but mostly I just tried to not breakdown.

"Harry, everything is okay, just go back to bed okay", Sirius called back. I heard the steps recede before I was promptly sick all over the very expensive rug. Sirius pointed his wand at the dead fire and it sprang to life warming the room before whisking away the vomit. I wiped a hand over the back of my mouth and took a big drink from the glass of water he gave me. "Are you okay Nico?", he asked then quickly looked away. I knew what he was seeing in my eyes, I myself had seen it often enough, not the genius that dwelled there often but instead the complete madness, the other edge to the sword that was Nico di Angelo.

"I'm fine," I replied pulling the shadows around myself like a blanket or armor, damn my weakness.

"See, somehow I don't believe you, for someone who treats dementors like mildly annoying mosquitoes I figure there has to be something pretty awful to mess you up like this, why don't you tell me?" he was patient, and persistent and as strong as I pretended to be I couldn't hide the shaking in my hands or voice. "You know what, I'll go first, My name is Sirius Black escaped serial killer, let me tell you a story". That is how Sirius Black ended up spending his night reliving the darkest time of his life while trying to distract the half-dressed punk kid who had seen too much, I felt an odd sort of companionship with this man.


	6. Revelations

**AN- Sorry for the delay bit of technical difficulties from this point on i hope to be updating twice a week and a bit bigger chapter, if anyone had any ideas considering the story please let me know all reviews a very much appreciated tell me what ya think! **

**Next chapter we will be getting into the Hogwarts storyline starting with the train.**

**Disclaimer-see chapter s1-5**

Sometime in the early morning the man finished his tale, to be sure he had lived through a lot, to spend 13 years surrounded by such darkness? It was remarkable. "So, pup, what's your story?

I rubbed my hand over the back of my neck wincing, "After finding out who my father was at ten I lived with my extended family for a while, but some things went wrong, so I left and lived on my own". I cleared my face not wanting to relive the painful memories.

"Lived on your own, at ten? You are kidding right?", Sirius' face was stricken.

"Well, you wizards aren't the only ones who have a problem with Hades' kids, I don't really fit in there anyway. Anyway there was a rebellion that turned into a war, I made some mistakes, but in the end we won. After things were better for me, for a while anyway I got the respect that I earned fighting and went to live with my father I-".

"Wait you father? You live in hell?" Sirius's face lost all the colour to it.

"It's really not what you think sure he puts on outward appearances but its actually pretty nice there, it solitary which is just how I like it", I replied with a small smile.

"Two years ago while on a job from my father, things went bad, Perseus the hero from the last war went missing and this started a chain of events, I was taken as a prisoner of war but eventually after heavy losses the Olympians once again prevailed", I ended quickly not wishing to go into more detail, this was the first I had willingly talked about the Giant war since it had happened. "But I am still alive, with titles no less and that is fine with me so no need to worry Sirius," I finished attempting a smile.

"Listen Nico, I'm not going to pretend i didn't notice you skipping over your imprisonment and i'm not going to pretend I know what you went through, but I do know how it feels to be ostracized by your family. They were all avid Deatheaters, the Blacks, I on the other hand was not, placed in a different house at school, friends with those who I deemed were worthy to be friends with, I was in total a complete disappointment". I cocked my head at him, he didn't know the meaning of disappointment. "I, however left when I was sixteen, not ten. I think it broke what relationship there could have been between us and I will never forgive them for Regulus, never".

"Regulus Black," I played the name in my mouth, sure it was a very pompous and self-righteous sounding name but it was more than that it sounded almost familiar.

"Ya my brother, younger that is, he was the perfect son sorted into our families house at school and a death eater right after and my parents encouraged it God damn it", he replied a pained look in his eyes. That was when it clicked while sorting through paperwork for Hades I had read through his file, killed by his lord while betraying him, I had assumed it was a cult thing at the time. "I wish he would have been stronger, if he hadn't listened to them things would have been much, different," Sirius' eyes got hard suddenly.

"So, you left home when you were sixteen, and Regulus was what two, three years younger? So that puts him at 14 when you took off, maybe he made some bad decisions when he was younger, but you leaving sure as hell didn't help that! And then for you to call him weak? WHAT ELSE COULD HE DO? You should have stayed, if only for him, he needed you and you left, why would you do that Bianca?", I caught myself and paled standing, I stomped out of the room Sirius following to an extent before letting me go. I had to keep busy, to do something, anything. The house was dead and empty, deciding there was no handling it anymore I pulled the shadows into into me the agitation building. I rounded the corner into the kitchen to see Harry sitting at the table with his head in his hands , why was he up? It wasn't even dawn yet. He gaped open mouth at the darkened form and before he could say anything I felt the shadows encase me hearing a panicked yell of my name in Sirius' voice before the whipping wind carried that away. I fell through the earth into my father's domain landing directly in his training grounds. I grabbed an ill fitting chest plate and a discarded gladius taking stance. The next part was tricky, it was to repress a small bit of the godly aura that came out, I had been working on it for years but no such luck the only time it really did anything was with weaker being and simpler situations. I banged the sword on the dented shield and yelled out to the nearby skeleton soldiers

"Hey, guess who's messing around in lord Hades' castle!" I yelled the repressing only the death feels so these, soldiers. could definitely tell that I was a very powerful demigod although they could not tell that this was my father's domain other than maybe my enhanced powers. A few turned pointed they're out of fashioned weapons at me and I dropped to the floor before leaping over a now giant hole in the floor from the rocket launcher and coming up into a roll. This was my element. I was happy here.

I glances down at the watch I always wore it was impossible to tell the time in the underworld and saw it was nearly 9:00 I had been here for 5 hours, everyone had to have been getting ready to go to the station soon as I had been told we would be travelling by train, and the morning traffic would be terrible as usual. I pulled the shadows, and spen through thinking of the strange building I was in, there was no block anymore so that meant someone had taken it down, probably dumbledore. I staggered into the hall clutching at a sliced shoulder, a little ambrosia should do the trick but still, it might need stitches. Still I felt good, tires and sore, but good, the physical activity and plain adrenaline was a rush blocking any and all thoughts outside of battle. Now however between the ADHD and the slowly fading adrenaline I felt my stomach drop as I landed in the hallway staggering slightly the rush from shadow travelling bright in my eyes.

"Blimey! What was that? That's kind of like apparating right mate?" I turned and saw Ron the red-head grinning, completely unaware that if it was this "apparating" as they called it he would probably be dead.

"Ya, whatever," I gritted my teeth as the bullet grazing on my shoulder was jarred.

"Nico! Where on Earth did you go, you can't just leave on a whim!" Molly rounded the corner and before I had a chance to react she had take my injured arm and was hauling me into the kitchen and practically throwing me into a chair for such a short woman man she was strong maybe her mother was part empousei. "Now I know you have lived alone for most of your life but there are rules here and there will be plenty at Hogwarts as well, you cannot.-".

"What? You gonna stop me?" I sneered standing and holding at my shoulder casually even though it felt like i was being licked by Kampe's tongue.

"Molly let him be," Sirius strolled around the corner his face was ashen and gaunt while his eyes haunted, I almost took into consideration that this man gave me his bed, along with stayed up with me all night but I decided against it and turned to glare at him.

"I don't need you to defend me," I snapped moving my hand slightly as I felt the wetness spill in between my fingertips.

"That may be so, pup, but you leaving and coming back is a security breach, now where did you take off to?"He crossed his arms glaring back at me, I had no doubts that any sympathy or companionship was now completely gone. Not like I cared.

"Dad's place, if I skipped out on morning training he would kill me". I deadpanned they obviously took it entirely too seriously because if it was possible they paled a few shades.

"You are injured Nico, I will not have any fuss let me take a look at it," Mrs. Weasley replied stubbornly hiding her fear.

"S'barely a scratch," I replied wincing as I removed my hand. With a wave of that confounded stick my shirt was gone and Mrs. Weasley was inspecting it closely. The scratch wasn't the problem it was the dozens of other scars, they were layered scars over scars, add that to the completely built body and I wasn't exactly the average 16 year old.

"My God! What happened?" The youngest Weasley exclaimed before anything else could be done the rest of the teenagers were crowded into the room, while Mrs. Weasley was distracted I grabbed my bag and began rifling through medical supplies, whatever the crazy witch was going to do it would involve magic and if I could, I would get away with the least amount of such as possible I would. Taking a swig of Nectar chased down by one of moonshine from the Dionysus cabin I threaded the long hooked needle and pressed it through my skin pulling it out.

Glancing up through gritted teeth I noticed that the entire room went silent watching me closely. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing?!" Molly seemed to snap to attention her shrieking hurt my ears and I glared at her.

"Um Mrs. Weasley those are Muggle medical techniques, stitches they hold the skin closed, but they are painful, especially done without painkillers", Hermione rattled off looking at the blood with a white face.

Without further comment Sirius stood and pointed his wand at me I moved to dive out of range sure the man had gone mad when he spoke clearly, Vulnera Sanentur , there was a warm feeling spread over the wound and as I watched it magically closed itself. I reeled back in shock as he simply reached down and plucked the needle out of my hand, even the Apollo kids weren't that good!

Still somewhat shaken I pulled on a fresh black shirt with the infamous dancing skeletons, I had finally grown into it and it was clean, so whatever. Molly had somehow managed to get the others out of the kitchen when she say back down pushing a plate of steaming food towards me despite how rude I had been. Eyeing the hearty breakfast suspiciously I pushed the plate away a little thinking of all the nasty things that could have been slipped into the eggs. "They aren't poisoned pup, Sirius tok the fork and piled a little bit of everything onto it before swallowing it whole, it was impressive. Molly however looked completely appalled at the thought of her cooking being poisoned but the shock slowly morphed into sympathy. "So, you were with your father this morning?" Sirius asked as I shoveled food into my mouth eating too fast to taste. I shrugged in a way that could be taken as a yes or no. "Is that how you got that injury?" I shrugged again it seemed pretty obvious, I mean its not like i got it from bumping into the wall. "Pup, you can tell us, Molly and I just want to help, was your father the one who gave you all those scars?"

I completely balked choking on the black coffee, "My- My father? Are you crazy?" Hades may have been a lot of things but he would never intentionally harm his children, not like that anyway...I wasn't lying when i say hes not all bad".

"These scars are kitten scratched to what could have happened I would have thought you would have known that," I glared at the small look of sympathy that had formed in Sirius' eyes, "I am the first off my kind to be invited to live with their parent, its a big deal, and while he can be a bit insane sometimes most of the time he has a particularly cool head, now we are to be leaving soon as i understand it?" I ended the unwelcome conversation.

"Ah yes lets get you to the Hogwarts express!" Molly brushed off her concern and even the disgust in her eyes that I couldn't be sure was for my father or myself. Little did I know all of the other kids had their ear pressed against the door and had heard everything said.

**Click that Review button!**


	7. Introductions

**Ughhhh hey sooooooo sorry for the slow update this one killed me but I think im back on track anyway even if this chap is really short im seriously toying witht he idea of Jasico in this fic (nico/jason) please tell me what you think also im kinda winging this fic so any ideas would certainly helpcredit will be given! Reviews are always nice and keep me on track and heartened so ya...**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed haha**

A short but very cramped car ride later we were outside of the train station, finally something that was non-magical. I grinned grabbing my duffle bag and looking at the train schedule it would be nice to be around normal.

Was I ever wrong, after making a huge fuss and drawing an incredible amount of attention to ourselves I was literally dragged through a stone wall and wall and, much to my chagrin surrounded by even more wizards, it was times like these that I really hated my father. The steam engine was a bright shining and was giving off its warning chime. Molly looked at me tears brimming in her eyes before pulling me into a very unexpected and inescapable hug. Standing stiff against her completely unused to the physical contact she leaned in and whispered into my ear, "new years are good for new beginnings", she pulled away, strangely i felt a small stirring of something in my stomach as she pulled away and i couldn't help but wonder what it was like to have a mother like Mrs. Weasley, was my mom like that? Bianca never was.

I shook the thought off and followed the other teenagers hoisting my duffle along with my backpack and following them. The train was crowded and with everyone luggage it was worse finally I pulled them into a mostly empty compartment that had only two other people in it. I slumped against the comfortable seat putting my duffle under my head and taking up the whole bench so that I forced Harry to sit witht he other two, while i allowed myself a small amount of rest, as long as I was moving the nightmares were held at bay and who knows when i would be able to sleep after getting to this school. From the way the order made it sound it was very dangerous and I needed to keep Potter alive.

The sound of raised voices pulled me from the small amount of sleep I had been getting and I sat up trying to clear my vision, "Will you please keep it the f-", I stopped when I realized the compartment door was open and the small room was infinitely more crowded with three more bodies. I glared letting my Death aura leak out, in other circumstances I probably would have been more careful, but these bastards had just woken me from the first real sleep in a while. The pale blond boy who had showed up along with his beefy friend actually got paler, "Well? Screw off," I snapped slamming the compartment door in their face while trying to reign the darkness back inside seeing that Ron and Hermione didn't have a place i pushed my stuff over and sat as close to the window as possible.

"Soooo, Nico care to tell us about yourself?" Hermione asked propping her face on her hand and studying me.

"Not really," at their outrages looks I rolled my eyes and quickly decided what I needed to do, if I was going to protect this kid then I couldn't have him distrust me he would then sneak around trying and get away from me and that would cause complications. "My father knows Dumbledore, he requested someone be sent to watch over a certain someone so theres that," I replied crossing my arms. The trio sat with their mouths wide open in shock glancing at the other two people in the compartment. They seemed to get the hint and made hasty retreats something about going to find a toad.

"Who are you!?" Harry asked, "I think you are lying why wouldn't Dumbledore tell me this himself?" I barely caught the look of hurt in his eyes and the flash of sympathy in the other's.

"Hey, thats not my business the only thing I am concerned about is keeping you alive kid, so please try not to do anything stupid," I leaned back a small smirk on my face at the incredulous glances I kept getting.

"But you're just a kid? Don't you have school, and why does the order want you to protect us? And why would they send you of all people?" Hermione rattled off.

"Ya I guess I am pretty young but this way I'll blend into your school, also I am more than qualified I am well-trained in combat and I guess what you would call instinctual magic." I rubbed my jaw.

"Instinctual magic? So you arent even trained in how to be a proper wizard?" Ron stood glaring at me.

"Back down," I growled and immediately his aggressive attitude left, "all you need to know is that I am very skilled at what I do and my job is to keep you safe I take that very seriously even if you don't," I glanced at Hermione who was blushing furiously not wanting meet my eyes, sure she was pretty too bad I batted for the other team.

"So what about your stuff, are you taking classes?" Harry asked obviously irritated with the idea of a bodyguard.

"No, probably not, I don't really interact well with people and I sure as Hades am not touching one of those sticks."

After a few moments of awkward silence the three left supposedly to put their uniforms on but I knew they were going to discuss me. Looking down at my a little more than ratty clothes maybe on of my other shirts was a little fancier I opened my bag and let out a loud spew of curses. Gods, damn Aphrodite my ripped clothes had been changes into a fancy high class suit and my runners into fancy Italian dress shoes cursing I knew that the love Godess would take it as a great insult if i did not dress in the specifically sized clothes I stripped and quickly changed pulling on the undershirt the longsleeved shirt then vest a deep gold then pants and belt, next the thin tie and finally the onyx jacket which made my darker hair and darker eyes seem black. As I pulled on the jacket I felt the familiar rush of Godly magic and all the dirt and blood and sweat leave my body my hair hung clean and curly barely brushing my shoulders as soft as spun silk. Aphrodite knew her stuff I thought as i tucked a few loose strands behind my ears obviously if I was going to representing the Gods I would be doing it in style.

By the time night fell the trio still hadn't returned What part of bodyguard did these three not understand? I caught a quick flash of my reflection in the compartment windows as I searched each thoroughly. My hair was styled back away from my face and the hoop in my ear was replaced with a shimmering black diamond. Most of my tattoo was covered except for the bit that peaked out from under my collar but it was mostly hidden by my hair. I almost looked respectable. Still after searching the train and station all the other kids were gone and Potter was still missing. I looked up at the glowing castle a couple miles up and sighed it would not be a fun hike in these shoes.

What looked to be a couple of miles was actually far more the road bent and twisted along until I had walked almost ten before reaching the castle. The door to the castle was massive, like complete overkill but when in Rome. The doors didn't want to budge as I tested me lightly then harder pushing with all my strength. BO luck resigning myself i step back and kicked the door as hard as I could it swung open with a mighty BOOM and I was privileged to watching a pink woman cough indignantly as if I had slapped her across the face or something.

"Ahhh, Mr. di Angelo how very nice of you to join us," I glanced around quickly I was in a giant hall filled to the brim with students sitting at four long tables, the roof moved and switched in a way that I knew wasn't a projection and floating candles lit the hall i was surprised they weren't dripping hot wax on the students, hadn't these people ever heard of technology?

He stepped up to the dias pushing the pink woman off and raised his hands dramatically.

Students we have a very special guest with us, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Nico di Angelo, his father is a very important official in the American ministry and has sent his son to see how British schools are run I expect him to be treated with the utmost respect. Finally I spotted Potter and his friends and glared at them until Dumbledore beckoned me forward and sat me down at his staff table hadn't the man realized I wanted to keep a low profile ugh this was not a good start.

**Next chap should be up in today or tomorrow :D please Review!**


	8. Almost Worse

**hey all! So i just realized how terrible the last chap was sorry bout that, anyway here is a bit of Jasico for ya a bit of language in this one so you have been warned thanks to those who reviewed! Not decided on when i will update but persuasion always helps :D**

**Disclaimer- see chapters 1-7**

I glared daggers at the trio for the next five minutes until Dumbledore dismissed everyone in a mass exodus I looked towards the trio and Dumbledore nodded so I scooped up my bag and followed Harry people splitting and giving me a wide berth. I slapped the kid on the back squeezing his shoulder too hard for it to be friendly, "Hey, Potter didn't think you could loose me that easily did you?" I smirked and followed his downtrodden form. The castle was huge like maybe not as big as Hades' castle but still big... It would be very easy to loose one kid in a place like this. The stairs creak and moved about under student but after travelling the labyrinth it wasn't that spectacular a sight Janus was much more sadistic..

"Listen I don't even know what house you are in,"Harry said a small glare at me I returned with a grin as he pulled me unwillingly back from my own musings.

"House?"

"Like a dormitory who you hang out with where you sleep, that sort of thing," The boy replied.

"Then i'll be in yours, obviously," I replied rolling my eyes. man this kids skull was thick.

"Right of course", he grumbled leading me through a magical portrait and down some stairs into a cozy common room the fire roared and there were students milling about talking about their summers.

"Nico!"

"What happened to you mate?", Ron and Hermione both exclaimed at the same time.

"I could ask you three the same thing," i said with a glare flicking a loose piece of hair out of my eyes so I could give them the full force of the death glare they paled considerably before Hermione blushed pink, " this is the only freebee you'll get, pull that again and see what happens".

"Ya but you were, all, goth and now you..." Ron trailed off obviously unable to get past the appearance thing.

"I'm not goth," i practically growled, "besides it's not like it matters what I wear I could still kick all your asses six ways from Sunday so don't mess with me."

Before long the three Gryffindors as I just found out, headed up to bed me carrying my rucksack and aching to be out of these damned clothes. I followed Ron and Harry into the one room wondering if I would sleep on the floor with my head on my bag like so many nights before, wouldn't that make a picture, especially in the fancy attire. The dormitory was crowded with two other boys who were already fast asleep and it looked like an extra bed had been squeezed in that one must have been for me. Both Ron and Harry seemed to have come to a silent consensus to ignore me which was just fine, I liked them better when they didn't talk anyway. I looked around the room it seemed safe enough for tonight until I could put in real defensive measures tomorrow. The two friends grabbed their toiletries and walked into the boys bathroom I followed and deemed it safe as well. I turned on the hot water all the way and began brushing my teeth when an image began taking form through the mist, oh an IM? At least it was only Ron and Harry and this was nothing they hadn't seen before.

I caught a flash of golden blond hair and a purple t-shirt. Jason. "Hey, man this isn't really a good time-" I broke off when I saw his face, it was a face of utter hopelessness I had seen it on myself enough to know and on other camper the ones who had that look usually didn't last very long."Jase? What's wrong?"

"Nico? Do you think it was all fake? With Piper I mean, after all Hera was the ones who gave us those memories what even real? Maybe the person who I think I am inst real could that be something that Hera did or even that damn Aphrodite make me the superhero and then watch me get crushed?" He was clutching at he blond hair in agitation, something that didn't fit the son of Jupiter well.

"Jason, where are you right now? What happened is everyone okay?" I snapped at him concern filling my voice the only time I had seen Jason out of his role was when he lost a team member, God please don't let it be Hazel I thought feeling vaguely sick to my stomach/

"I'm at camp, everyone is okay, actually they are great after all Piper is in love, just not with me," he started to laugh humorlessly. "She figured it out first, after all she is smarter than me, that those feeling weren't _real _they were forced upon us and I want to be mad, but how can I? I feel the same way".

'What camp are you at? Is Hazel with you?"I said trying to hide the panic. This wasn't Jason, Jason was the one who held everyone else _together. _

"In New York, I flew, Hazel is at home I think," he put his face in his hands and started rubbing at his stupid blue eyes.

I felt something of relief wash through me at the thought of Hazel being safe but Jason wasn't out of the woods yet I had seen demigods break at less."Jase go to my cabin i'll meet you there as soon as possible okay? Don't talk to anyone and if you see Percy tell him to find Piper yes?" He nodded and I slashed apart the message and turned back to my charge and his friend,

"Okay listen up you two, I need to leave for a couple of hours to check on Jason and my sister, you two are going to go to bed and not leave until I am back, clear?" I glared at the two of them this time actually putting some of my power behind it so they both nodded. I ran a hand across my tired face this would be a very long night. "I would appreciate if you could keep quiet about this," I said as I walked through a curtain of carefully formed shadow thinking of my cabin. I hit my cabin floor at a breakneck speed staggering slightly before righting myself to see Jason already there.

"What happened?" I demanded fighting back the extreme exhaustion that came with the huge travelling distance.

"Piper," He replied miserably and I understood. "She found someone else, like, what if we wasted our time. Hera she made us confuse what could have been friendship with something else, two years, Gods we were stupid." He looked less broken now it was more resigned to his fate. "Now she's crying in her Gods damn _mother's _cabin because I broke HER heart. "

"Jase, that's not true you know it's not both of you are just a bit upset right now even if it's over it wasn't a waste," he nodded finally starting to calm down and stood, it had been over six months since I last saw him and I had grown since then so I was slightly taller now.

I handed him the flask of moonshine tucked into my jacket pocket and he looked at it a minute probably thinking about all the rules he was breaking before he shrugged and took a deep drink coming up coughing and I grinned. He sat back looking more like the battle worn leader we had all come to know and love.

He handed me the flask back and I finished it, Gods know it had been a long enough day. When Jason look sufficiently disappointed I pulled a bigger bottle from my bedside table. I flung my jacket off but Aphrodite's magic lingered while Jason told me about what happened.

In short Piper had thought that what they had wasn't real and in truth Jason had been thinking the same thing for a while, she had told them that what they were doing was keeping them from finding who they were supposed to be with. I guess as a daughter of Aphrodite she was attuned to these sort of things. I flinched when he told me about how completely nice and considerate about it, that was almost worse I realized, that sympathetic look even the damn guilt, screaming would have been better I thought of Percy. She had found her match I guess a quiet Greek, a son of Athena and thought it was unfair to lead Jason on.

"But how can you lead someone on when you have been together for two years?" he asked although in his eyes I knew he could see that it was the right thing, it didn't mean it didn't hurt, the right thing always hurt.

Halfway through the clear glass bottle things were starting to get fuzzy and Jason was completely tanked in any other situation it would be hilarious. "How do you deal with it? The pressure, the loss of your memories? Everything?" Jason asked suddenly leaning forward.

"Well," I leaned back heat rising in my face, Jason might have been straight as a board but he was very close at this moment and smelled like ozone and rain, "you don't give them any reason to put pressure on you, or you are a total unstable lunatic, your choice," I grinned ferally probably nothing more than a flash of teeth.

"You aren't unstable Nico, you are the bravest person I know," Jason said seriously. I studied his blue eyes like lightning at midnight, and he was trashed, completely and utterly wasted.

"Uh huh sure, maybe we should get you to your cabin Jase, i'm still on mission remember?

"Kay...", he slurred and I pulled his arm over my shoulder he slumped completely leaning on me and I literally felt static spark between our bodies. I looked out the window across the plaza there was no way I wanted to carry him over there especially after shadow travelling halfway around the world.

"Jason, you can just stay here tonight, I'm not packing you over there, just make sure no one sees you leave in the morning," I sat him down on one of the spare beds, and wobbled trying to pick up my jacket.

"Nico, you don't look like you, you look like a storm," I stopped my and turned around before he started to laugh," why are you wearing suit, you look like your dad?" He laughed and I glared.

"I DO NOT!" I crossed my arms scowling fiercely.

"hahahahah, now you really do!" Jason laughed harder clutching his stomach. He stood looking green for a second and I was sure he was about to toss all the alcohol he'd ingested when he swallowed staring at me. I couldn't breath his eyes darted to mine then my face chest and back up like he was making sure _I _was okay even though he was the one who looked ready to spill. "Steady Jase I put my hand on his shoulder before I could react he grabbed my arm with a death grip pushing me back into the wall. His lips crushed mine with an intensity of a thunderstorm his fingers and tearing at expensive fabric, but Nico di Angelo did not get out done I grabbed his shoulder turning so that I had flattened him against the black onyx wall. Jason made a little sound of surprise and I jerked back suddenly very aware of what just happened. I felt the anger burn in me as I pulled on my suit jacket not daring to look at him. scared of what i would do.

"Nico?" Jason asked his voice light.

"Don't," I snapped I don't know why I was still here I could Shadow travel away with a leap and leave this behind, that s what I should do so why wasn't I?

"I-I'm so sorry," I could hear his voice right behind me.

"Screw you Jason why would you fucking do that?" I turned and looked at him he had no answers in his eyes.

Horror hit me at all the different things that this could mean and I felt bile and humiliation rise in my throat, "so what was it, a damn sympathy kiss? Or just your messed up way to get over Piper and hey, since I was so damn in love with Percy I must be soooo desperate. I could feel red begin to cloud my vision and the black shadows grew darker but for once I didn't push it down I embraced it feeling the power rush through me and suffocate Jason's crackling energy, It felt so good. "Or maybe not, maybe you are drunk and want to screw with the crazy gay guy because it would be so damn funny," my voice cracked with emotion, the geek flames roared to life in their braziers trying to create more shadows and I pulled the the dark madness around me like a cloak.

"Gods no Nico, that's not-" I felt his hand on my arm and jerked back turning and driving my fist into his jaw with all my power he flew back and I felt a few of my knuckles break but the pain was welcoming it helped ground me. Somewhere in the back of my mind the logical part told me to focus on that pain pull out of the madness, that part was promptly ignored. "Jason lay completely sprawled on the floor his jaw an already ugly shade of black, my mind cleared for a moment and stumbled back the terror mixing with the rage.

I fell through the shadows not caring where I was going and landed light on my feet before tossing the little that was in my stomach. I was in a forest the trees bent maliciously over me while I tried to fight the waves of exhaustion. There was a crash and a tree toppled over just on front of me while a giant somewhat humanoid _thing _came lumbering out.

This was a very strange monster indeed it was an ugly bark brown with a head far too small from it body and carrying what looked to be like a tree trunk. This wasn't any Greek monster I had ever seen, that must mean I was back in wizarding Britain uncaring I lit a much needed cigarette. The beast, maybe a forest troll or something, howled when he saw me, Greek or not

he could sense the power of the Big Three in my veins.

He swung his club and I dodged easily relishing in the fight I hadn't had a good one in a long time, that was before three more came barreling into the clearing. I grinned still puffing on my nicotine stick this was just the distraction I needed. If asked I wouldn't be able to tell you how it was that I ,made it back to the Griffyndor tower, whether I walked or shadow traveled but I was fast asleep the moment I saw the bed, there were no nightmares, no this was almost worse the electric blue eyes haunted me worse than the pain did. Almost worse indeed.

**Go ahead and click that Review button! Jac3r out.**


	9. First day

**Hey back again two in one day? Man im on a roll, anyway you guys kill me I swear I see all the favorites and follows,(which I love BTW) but ya don't review :( please please please gimme some feedback its sooooo helpful and nothing keeps me motivated like it. Thanks a billion to those who did review it means the world to me 3 **

"Hey! Wake up! Nico!" I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head,

"Shut up Percy," I mumbled my head feeling like it had been hit by a freight train. I pried my eyes open and saw the bright red curtains and the high stone roof, oh right, Hogwarts.

"Finally," Rons face appeared in my vision, "if you don't get up you are going to miss breakfast, we were completely willing to leave ya but Mcgonagall made us come back and get you," Ron's voice thundered in my ears like he was holding a megaphone to my head.

I tried to sit up but felt wave after wave of nautiousness hit me until I was sure if there was anything left in my stomach it would have come up, the suit was rumpled and stained with the' troll's blood.

I wobbled on the edge of the bed for a minute before standing I glances over to the three trying to make sense of the jumble in my head.

"Are you drunk?" Hermione asked shocked as I leaned heavily on the wooden bedframe.

"Hungover," I corrected and she went red in the face from anger this time, "I'm also suspecting exhaustion and what would you call it, acute magic debt?"

"You say you are Harry's bodyguard that you are here to protect him how are you supposed to do that if you are _drunk_?"she screeched and I had to fight the urge to cover my ears .

I looked down a bit of guilt settling in my gut, she was right no matter what my personal feelings were I was on a mission and Harry's life was on the line, if I needed to cut ties with the camps in order to do that then that it what I would do. Of course it had nothing to do with running away from a certain son of Jupiter.

"You are right," I nodded running my hand through my tangled hair, "nothing like that will happen again, if you would just wait while I showered then we can go to breakfast," Harry looked annoyed but waited anyway while I scrubbed myself clean. I used the time in the shower to take stock of how I was feeling, the insanity that had swept me up last night was gone with the morning but I felt tired and drained and _hurt._ Stop that, I mentally chided myself, he isn't even important, you never had anyone before, who says that the loss of one more person makes a difference. My right hand was black and swollen to twice it's size and it hurt but not nearly as bad as other things. Physical pain I could deal with, the others? Not so much. Gods damn him, I clenched my broken fist fighting the urge to drive it into the tile but was brought back by the his of pain that escaped my mouth, physical pain I could deal with. Dressing in my familiar dark jeans and combat boots with a grey hoodie and my hair back up I felt like I might be able to face the world again, maybe. I ripped the stupid black diamond out of my ear and put in a hoop and felt much more like myself, I almost could forget last night had ever happened. My stomach growled and Hermione laughed as we made our way downstairs it seemed I was forgiven. The great hall was packed,like no seats packed, I bent my head low under all the eyes now focused on our little group struggling not to pull my hood up and left the three of them to go to the staff table where I was expected to sit.

The only open seat was beside Dumbledore I slouched lower sitting in my chair until i smelled the food, having missed supper last night and doing what would be at least a full loop around the globe in shadow travel and then there was the clash with the trolls, I had burned a lot of calories and i was absolutely _starving. _

Loading my plate with food I heard a disgruntled "_hem hem" _from somewhere down the table she looked like someone had stuffed a harpie into a hideous pink blazer. I ignored her she was distracting me from the food. The first bite I took turned to ash in my mouth and I groan taking a drink from the water which burned like acid on the way down.

"Problem Mr. di Angelo?," Mcgonagall asked raising her eyebrows at me as I struggled not to choke. At this point my stomach was screaming bloody murder at me and my head was spinning I really needed calories. I leaned towards her so that the pink harpy would not hear when I spoke, I was getting bad vibes off of her.

"My um, patrons, don't really like it if i eat and don't sacrifice to them is there any way you could get me some Greek fire?" I spoke in a soft voice but Dumbledore still heard and smiled his eyes twinkling all the while.

"This I suspect will do the trick," he handed me a jar with a little green flame inside I ran my hand over it and it rise and fell, it was Greek fire! Immediately I dumped half my food in and then began shovelling breakfast into my mouth not tasting it. "I suppose travelling to New York and back does burn a lot of energy if i'm correct?" I stopped mid bite and glances over, ah so he knew. Although well hidden I could hear the edge in the old man's voice it clearly said don't do it again.

I clenched my jaw and let out a cocky grin at the manipulative bastard, " ya, got a little bored, so-" i stopped mid-sentence my stomach clenching painfully.  
There was a swarm of white around and sickly grey around me, "WHAT IS THIS?" I roared and the spirits scattered I stood the bench screeching behind me sending a teacher or two sprawling.

"my Lord I am so sorry, please forgive us, MERCY, Please my King do not tell your father." Ghosts, Ghosts everywhere, the sight would stop dear old Dad's heart and almost stopped mine, this was rapidly blowing my cover, Thanatos had been slacking that was for sure. I flicked my wrist and the great mass of them quieted with another flick they were sent from the hall.

"Stupid ghosts," I muttered attacking my eggs with renewed vigor. I had no qualms on how that must have looked so I kept my head down. Slowly the chatter began again whispers and hisses about me, they were familiar. I barely caught the look of fear in Dumbledore's eyes he blinked it away, "Nico, my boy what are your plans for the day?" he asked as if nothing had happened. I looked at him eyebrows raised. then noticed a paleface harpy listening in on our conversation.

"I plan on checking out some of the classes, I guess, explore the grounds a bit," this wasn't a lie, not really," I tilted my head briefly at Umbridge a question in my eyes _who the hell is she?_ he blinked owlishly at me pretending to not understand. He handed me a piece of paper the said Harry Potter on it and had his schedule written in clear lettering , History of Magic, potions, divination then defence against the dark arts. Easy enough to remember but these classes sounded absolutely ridiculous, potions, defence against the dark arts, really? I wonder what they would make of umbrakinesis in a class like that I smirked to myself playing with the idea. HIstory of magic seemed like a dreadful class, that would be one I was skipping also a good time to set up monster defenses in the dormitory I decided, potion was one with fury-son Severus Snape so that might be a beneficial class. then divination, nope, and finally DADA ,sigh, that would probably be a good one too, but if this woman was from the ministry like the others had said, I would need to tread lightly, best she not find out about the existence of beings superior to her she would probably die in denial.

Dumbledore had said that only he and the others of the Order knew of the existence of demigods I would have to keep it that way, only Hazel back home knew of the existence of wizard this was starting to become startlingly like when that camps didn't know about each other i only hoped that was not the case. These two worlds could never meet, I realized, that was probably why Hades had sent me, I didn't have any strong ties at either camp and would not be compelled to tell anyone like the Roman's would. The wizards had an extreme case of superiority along with a healthy dose of arrogance and ignorance, the halfbloods paranoid neurotic creatures that we were perceived everything as a threat, if they discovered each other it would simply be a question of who would strike first.

Potions class killed, Snape was actually about as big a jerk to his students as he was to me, and while my "fake" status as important political figure kept me out of too much scrutiny he still threw in glared here and there which I returned more than happily, about halfway through his class the gossiping and staring, at the, _OMG SO HOT! _new kid got to me and I walked out trying to fight down the panic at the closed feel of the dungeons. At one time the underground caverns would have comforted me and my connection to the earth, not any longer, I went as high as I could finding my way to the astronomy tower. I pulled out a smoke and lit it breathing deeply, these things would kill me yet, but they were the only thing that could calm me down these days.

By the time I made it to the great hall it was lunch so I sat with Harry instead of at the head table, student whispered and stared but I couldn't tell if it was at me or Harry from some of the rumors I heard about him and Dumbledore, this society was corrupt. "What was that this morning with the ghosts," he hissed Ron and Hermione looking at me a little fearfully,

"Oh", I said rubbing the back of my neck, "me and ghosts don't really get along, bad blood, if ya know what I mean." I smiled poking at my food but not really eating there was too much on my mind. Stupid sky roof. As if thoughts had the power to summon the air in front of my began to shimmer I swiped my hand through the message before it had a chance to form.

"Oh, my God Nico your hand!" Hermione, ever vigilant exclaimed. I looked down at my half assed attempt at taping the broken bones left-handed and shrugged it hadn't been worth using any of my supply of nectar or ambrosia for, it barely hurt anymore, besides the pain kept me grounded.

"You need to go to the hospital wing for that, it looks broken mate," Harry said looking curiously at the swollen appendage.

"It's okay you still have classes it'll heal, besides it's more a reminder than anything else," the last bit I said to myself. Turning away I twirled the skull ring on my finger. The three of them looked like I had gone crazy, which was a very real possibility at any moment before I hunched my shoulders and followed them form the great hall.

The divination room was dark and filled with incense that made my eyes water and burn, they were sort of similar to the kind that Rachel burned sometimes to help her get a clearer reading, she had explained it all in detail to me once against my will as one of Percy' She had explained it to me once in detail against my will while, one of Percy's attempts to get me to be more social. I leaned against the wall not feeling comfortable in this sort of atmosphere my back and shoulders stiff my hands ready to call upon the shadows and my sword if necessary. I honestly couldn't say what had me tagging along for this class of all things maybe I wanted to see how this seer compared with our oracle.

"Death! There is death in this room, someone who has taken lives and given them, a pawn in his own game!" I whipped around to see a skinny old woman with bottle glasses walk in when her eyes lay on me she let out almost a strangled scream which caused me to jump back a bit my heart pounding in my chest. She reach forward trying to catch my hand for a reading but I jerked back stopping her with my death glare, this was proving to be a terrible idea after all.

"You are very familiar with death, my boy that I can already see but what of the cracks in your mind, the frayed rifts? Can one who has seen and done so many terrible things ever truly be whole?" she looked at me with pity before I snarled in disgust and pushed past her knocking a table over in my haste to get out. Damn Apollo to Hades.

I shoved my hands deep in my pockets and walked through the halls running into someone books spilled from said persons grasp and I very nearly kept walking even when i found out it was Hermione. "Sorry," i mumbled giving her a hand up.

"It's fine, so how did you like divination, I scowled at the mention of the class, "ah you too I see, well if she predicted your death I wouldn't worry about it no one believes her prophecies anyway." Hermione smiled kindly at me but I still glared back.

"My insanity actually, and that's what they said about Cassandra too," I grumbled looking at the floor.

"Cassandra, you know, the ancient Greek seer who was cursed by Apollo that she and all her descendants to have the Sight but to forever have no one believe them." i relayed carefully looking down at the text in my hands, "Ancient Greek for Beginners," I read aloud in.

"Wow! That was perfect pronunciation I didn't know it was even spoken anymore!" Hermione exclaimed and i flinched when I realized my folly.

"Yes well my parents are Greek and Italian, and very traditional so I kind of picked it up," I lied smoothly handing her back her text.

"I was just about to head for the library to work on this report for ancient runes class, if you are doing anything I would love your knowledge on the subject!" Hermione asked. I almost declined immediately but, this was Harry Potter's best friend, maybe if I helped her out she would give me inside info on Harry and Tom Riddle, after all it was all about gaining trust.

"Sure, i'll help you out but I have a few question myself if you don't mind?"

**Go ahead and click that little review button :D **


	10. Ghosts

**Hi all thanks to all who reviewed, bit of a filler chap here but i finally know where I want this story to go and i really need the trio to see this side of Nico so review it up!**

The library was empty and quiet, that was preferable, while Hermione seemed impressed about my knowledge she also seemed very suspicious and kept throwing in sideways question about my past. "Where did you say you graduated from?"

"I didn't, it was a Greek school, now the translation for this is,"

"Did they teach you umbrakinesis at that school, because it is a forbidden art here,"

I stopped writing out runes I would have to be very careful about how I approached this, if I answered yes she would dig and try to find out what in the Hades kind of school taught stuff like that, if I answered no she would demand to know where I learned, I could always not answer at all but that would be suspicious. "Ya, um thats hereditary, could you not bring it up because believe it or not its actually pretty frowned upon in the States too," i let it drop but I could see the wheels in her mind turning.

There was a loud screeching followed by a maniacal laugh and I looked up to come face to face with a glowing ethereal jester. "What are- wait you not a ghost, a poltergeist!" I smiled at the strange fellow. 'I love poltergeists, and you are?" I asked the strange little man.

"Just little Peevsie, sire I wanted to meet the little princie, or maybe Kingy, but i'm not a ghost so you aren't my King," he laughed at what must have been his own cleverness.

"Pipe down Peeves," i ordered and he closed his mouth instantly,

"Are you here on a collection sir?" Peeves asked crossing his legs in the air, " I met your sister when she was here but the ghosts stayed away from her though, have to say sire she is much prettier than you," I barked out a laugh picturing Hazel dealing with this strange little man and could see her patient golden eyes filled with laughter. I felt a twinge in my heart maybe, it would have been better if I hadn't come back after the Giant war, kept my promise and took off somewhere I speculated.

"No, i'm not on collection, Hazel doesn't do collections it would be a bit hypocritical, why? Know anyone who could use collecting?" I asked rubbing at my jaw.

"Headless Nicky," he said an almost sad smile on his face. I nodded and thanked him with a tilt of my head. He bowed low before taking off probably to terrorize some poor kid.

He took off and I caught Hermione's look, it was like she had seen flying pigs or something of the like when she managed to get her thoughts in order I spoke before she had a chance to, "no, i'm not going to explain any of that to you so don't bother," she frowned in response a crinkling of her eyebrows more than anything.

"I thought you said you didn't like ghosts," Hermione commented while I followed her to what must have been defence class.

"Peeves isn't actually a ghost," i explained," he is a poltergeist, a spirit of chaos,they are usually completely immature and loads of fun to have around".

"Oh? I actually didn't know that, so is he bound to the school?" Hermione asked in that curious way that was so like the children of Athena.

"Ya, so he's pretty loyal to whoever is in charge," I rubbed the back of my neck this was far more social contact than I was used to and it was making me slightly uncomfortable. Luckily for me we were at the classroom she went in while I stood at the back of the classroom getting a very bad vibe. The class went about as well as to be expected ending in a really annoying detention for Potter while I kept quiet. Supper had no appeal to me today, so while the three of them did that I finished scoping out the rest of the school, shadow travelling was handy at times like these. Harry apparently thought that I would absolutely love to listen to him complain the entire way to his detention, not so much.

While he was in there I decided to check something else off of my to do list, Mr. de Mimsy-Porpington," I said aloud in the abandoned hallway alcove a hallway or two down from Harry's detention. A quivering specter appeared in front of me and I smiled warmly there were a few ways to deal with ghosts kindness was one of them.

"Hello Nick," I said sitting on the floor against a stone wall.

"Hello Sir, I must ask are you here to collect me? Will I be going to the Fields of Punishment?" I could see him quivering but i gestured for him to take a seat across from me.

"Why don't you tell me your story it will put things back into perspective for you," Nicholas looked surprised at that.

His story took longer than expected he told me how he was a wizard who was in Gryffindor the house for the brave and about how once he was trying to fix some royal woman's teeth and messed up the spell which would eventually lead to his execution with a dull axe, rather painful sounding that, at which point he was too cowardly to face death and wandered Hogwarts as a spirit instead, a rather poor way to spend eternity he amended. When his story was complete it had been at least a couple of hours.

"Listen Nick, it is time for you to make a choice, actually it's far past time but that is neither here nor there, you need to decide now because this is the last chance you have, I will not force you to go as somehow I don't think Dumbledore would like that but it is my firm belief that you should move on.

Sir Nicholas chewed on his lip for a moment indecision clear in his eyes, "But-but what if I am sent to the Fields?"

"Then that is what you deserve in life and there is nothing you can do to change that, but you have helped countless children here even in your afterlife so I highly doubt you will go to the field, he may be cruel but he isn't unjust. Besides you are a Gryffindor man! Do not let your fear stop you from a big adventure." I placed my hand on his arm while I may have despised physical contact to a ghost who hadn't experienced touch in centuries it could be nothing but comforting. "Your wife and daughter are waiting for you in Elysium, they have been waiting a very long time," I said quietly I wasn't above pulling on heart strings to get what I wanted besides it was true.

"My dear Lucy, what she must think of her Papa, alright Ghost King I will go," he wiped the ghostly tears from his face holding back a sob.I stood smoothing down my hoodie and pulling myself to my full height forcing the air of professionalism.

"Kneel Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington," I said with the authority that only being a Son of hell itself could bestow, "you have escaped the hands of death and now I have come to collect, your soul is mine for reaping, finally have peace," I placed my hand on the Ghost's forehead and felt the sting of death in my gut shooting though my heart. He grinned before fading leaving nothing behind. I smiled as I felt his soul arrive in the Underworld 1 down 99 to go.

"What is it that you think you are doing Mr. di Angelo?," I turned fast whipping around to see a very shaken Harry and Dumbledore standing.

"So sorry, _headmaster _it looks as if you will have to find a new slave for Gryffindor", I snarled at the man.

"What did you do to Nearly Headless Nick?" Harry cried until Dumbledore raised his hand.

"Be respectful," I growled at the nickname, "and I did him a kindness, so stop being so damn snappy".

"He called you Ghost King," Harry replied swallowing he looked scared but was being braver in the presence of Dumbledore

"He did," I actually mentally banging my head against the wall, I doubted I would be able to keep things a secret much longer Dad would be unimpressed. "C'mon, you have classes tomorrow and i'm tired so lets get back to the common room". Harry glanced back at Dumbledore as if he wasn't sure leaving with me was a safe idea but he just smiled that annoying little smile of his.

"You said you did Near- Sir Nicholas a kindness?" Harry asked once we were out that particular corridor.

"Ya, I did, ghosts are unnatural, they are spirits that should have moved on but didn't or couldn't part of my, instinctual magic allows me to release them from their chains".

"How, I have never heard of any magic like that, and you were so nice to him, Hermione said you were the same with Peeves, we don't know anything about you Nico di Angelo," he said with a small glare that was mostly frustration.

"It is better this way, believe me this way you won't get involved, i know this is kinda a big thing to ask but can you please keep what you saw to your self people might take it the wrong way," I stopped looking at him in the eyes.

"Ya that is a lot to ask, we know nothing about you, why would I do you favours, you tell me what you are then we will talk," he crossed his arms. I had to give the kid credit he was doing a good job at not shaking.

"What I am?" I played dumb.

"You obviously aren't a wizard, no wand", he glared.

"Ah, so Hermione figure that one out? Fine," he looked slightly hopeful, "tell your friends, maybe Hermione can figure out _what _I am for you too,"I started walking again and he followed shortly after silent as he puzzled out what I had said.

Before too long after getting back to the dormitory the air wavered slightly in front of me and Percy's very angry face appeared. "Dammit Nico! You can't just disappear like that Annabeth and I were worried sick," I rolled my eyes immediately going on the defensive.

"You aren't my dad Percy you can't tell me what I can and can't do!"

"Is she gone?" Percy whispered and I looked through the Iris message to see Annabeth's disappearing figure through a door probably so Percy could yell at me in private. I nodded my confirmation and he grinned, "Sorry about that man, sorry 'bout everything, Wise Girl think i'm too easy on you, she thinks you need structure, I tried to tell her you and structure don't mix well but..." I waved him off i kinda missed my stupid cousin but not as much that he was forgiven. "Seriously Nico, I didn't mean to pressure you into anything like that," he actually did look sorry much to my chagrin and those gods damned puppy dog eyes.

"Whatever Percy i'm over it," I said pulling on my camp t-shirt as a pajama top. the others were fast asleep and I doubted even Percy's yelling would wake them.

"So, I saw Jason today, he says you're mad at him and won't return and of his IMs he looks pretty miserable wanna tell me what happened?" I lay down on top of the bed covers and closed my eyes, maybe if I faked sleep he would go away.

"Nothing Perce just me, I can't really control my emotions too well, I may or may not have punched him."

"You been sleeping Nico?" I struggled not to tense my body, it was the same question every time.

"How did you deal with it Perce? The nightmares, of Tartarus?" I felt bad for bringing it up because he flinched and went pale.

"Annabeth helped a lot, we talked about it, and it got easier the nightmares eventually stopped," he replied shortly. Of course it was that easy, everything was that easy for him. "You know Nico I think it would really help you to talk about it, maybe you could tell me, or Hazel, or Jason what happened to you down there," he said the very real concern in his voice irritated me.

"I'm fine Percy, just had a long day, plus I'm still on mission so you can't just IM me whenever you like okay?" I snapped letting my hair out of it's ponytail.

"Okay Nico", he looked down something in his eyes, "please, if you ever need anything, even if you just wanna talk give me a call okay, be safe". With that I swiped my hand through the Iris message and prepared myself for a very long night of nightmares

**Go on and Review ya know ya wanna :D**


	11. Tattoos

Hey! I am soooo sorry, my ** computer crashed an i am now stuck rewriting this on an ipad (not fun) so heres the deal, i read BoO and OMG curse you Rick for ruining my terribly laid plans anywho while I refuse to ignore all the happenings in he last book I will try my absolute hardest not to include major spoilers, this will still be a Jasico fic, and thanks fro all the reviews any and all comments are appreciated if you notice something not right feel free to PM or review to let me know specifics. ANNNNNDDDD last point I pinky promise i wont g this long without updating again if I do Just yell and scream until beg for forgivness, guilt is not an emotion i am comfortable with ;) GO AHEAD REVIEW**

The nest weeks passed fast the days were the same, routine comforted me in a way nothing else ever had and I was beginning to enjoy it. Wake up before dawn, training, get ready for day, breakfast, shadow Harry's classes, lunch, training, supper, shadow Harry's **detention,** common time, exploration of the castle, attempt sleep and finally repeat. The packed schedule kept me busy and my ADHD mind more than a little happy. It was early morning of snow and I loved it, while the cold weather and I had never really gotten along I would do almost anything for the snow. It blanketed the world and calmed my death sense as it cover all living things, and by default dying things as well, relaxing. Looking up at the sky I cursed it would be nearly breakfast now which meant that Harry would be getting up soon which meant that I had a job to do. I was buried waist deep in snow in full winter battle gear if this trek to around the catle wasn't a great workout then I was a son of Aphrodite. Snow burned my skin where it entered my armour and I shivered picking up the pace gritting my teeth as I finally made it back to the common room.

"Please Harry, we need your help to do this," I heard Hermione's bossy voice a moment before I saw the one speaking it. A fully dressed and ready trio stood by the fire in the common room.

"No, Hermione I'm not doing it, Angelina is talking about a quidditch reform and like you said we have O. to study for and I don't enjoy detention with Umbridge. Not to mention the fact that it wouldn't work anyway I can barely get that git off my back long enough to talk to snuffles or even go to the loo," Harry's replied with a scowl that I mirrored before smoothing my face, a git was I? It didn't matter that I didn't know the exact meaning of the word, it was the principle.

I resisted the urge to attempt shadow travel and avoid what would be yet another awkward confrontation, I steeled myself, Percy wouldn't hide, you're not that weak little boy anymore, stop acting like it I berated myself, not only that but if my father had caught me acting as such I shuddered ending that thought before stepping into the light and clearing my throat to let my appearance be known with workout clothes pulled over my armour. The three of them instantly clamped their mouths shut as I stalked past to the dormitory showers pulling on a winter shell then the recently repaired leather jacket and twining the top half of my curly hair into a braid. When I got down to the common room the three left without a word to me, it had been like that for a few weeks and was steadily growing worse, at first hermione and grudgingly Harry had been amiable, but with the suspicion that I had bred with avoiding questions and plenty of other strange mannerisms and if they had been dubious of my intentions it had evolved involved into alienation and I would suspect outright hostility soon. Those were things I could deal with, that I was familiar with.

The hallways were quiet with a sort of repressed rage of which I knew the likes the woman, Umbridge, had seemingly sucked all the cheer and wonder that the school once possesed and replaced it with a hopeful sort of desperation. Fortunatly if one knew what to look for beneath the downtrodden obedience and opressed creatvity there was a spark of resistance. I happened to be one such person who knew what exactly the small flame could mean, first after surviving under the iron handed rule of Mussolini and then the Gods. If this woman wasn't careful she would have a revolution on her hands, not that it mattered to me, my job was to protect Harry Potter nothing else.

If anyone noticed the distinct lack of ghosts nothing was said about it. First there was the bullied girl, Myrtle something or other that had required a quick admission on my part too keep the long dead teenage girl's hands of the one living being who could touch her, persuading her had required a bit of flattery and the lie that Olive Hornby, whoever that was, was currently resting in the fields of punishment before she finally left. Then there was a murderer ghost in the dungeons, I always had to be careful woth those types, of course I did have the power to simply banish them but it was better for everyone if they agreed themselves. Even if people had been reassured that all was well by thier heads of house now doing the ghosts' job people were still worried whispering to each other when I came in the room and the like. Didn't these people understand that ghosts were unnatural? They could become violent? Of course they didn't they were peacefully oblivious.

I pushed food around on my plate not really hungry and rubbed my eyes with my hands I knew how I looked as I caught the concerned eye of Dumbledore at the head table. Sleep was definitly a commodity these days, at first the other students in my room would shoot my bed with a scilencing charm which helped them but slowly I weaned myself off sleep, nights were spent wandering finding ghosts to speak with or sword training in the strange room on the seventh floor next back to bed for a couple hours rest before my morning workout. I was fading if I could make it until christmas break two months form I could make it back to camp get some kids from the Hypnos' cabin to knock me out for a few days it wasn't the first time I had done that.

I sat through another brain numbingly dull DADA class Iknew for a fact that this group wouldn't be able to defend themselves against the smallest of monsters let alone these so called Death Eaters if they had to. pulling my hood up I shadowed Harry to his detention he had been acting weird after and I was determined to find out what was up. Pulling the shadows in a cloak I slipped into the door after him leaning against the corner where the two walls met and the shadows were thickest. the room actually hurt my soul a bit it was completely pink chock full of lacy doilies and porcelain kitten dishes. I fought to keep my gag reflexes in control.

"Now Mr. Potter we will be continuing with your lines today this is the last day of your punishment but we will just have to make sure that the message sinks in. A few minutes later the sharp tang of blood filled my nose I pulled the shadows around me and walked towards Harry who was sitting all the muscles in his back tensed and he was writing "I must not tell lies," in red ink. A small hiss escaped him and it drew my attention to his clenching and unclenching fist the terrible truth hit me like a freight train.

My power rose around me crashing in a way similar to a tidal wave the windows blew open and the door smashed against the wall as hundreds of porcelain cats crashed to the floor. I let the death pulse out full power and felt the air drop at least fifteen degrees around me and stripped he shadows away from me so that I stood in all my regal glory in front if a cowering Umbridge, "I don't know what kind of show you are trying to run here, but you will be sure that the Ministry in America will hear of this," I felt the ground buck and roll around my feet and fought down the panic this was beginning to feel a lot like war and the last thing I needed was flashbacks right now. Keep calm Nico I took a breath of ice cold air and pulled back the shadows and fear and stuffed it deep down I glanced down and saw shadows glancing along my fingers and clamped down my teeth grinding together. Don't go down that road . Behind my closed eyes I saw flashed of screaming campers sinking into the mud and darkness terror running wild in their eyes.

"Nico, Nico, Nico do Angelo!" I felt someone grab my arm and jerked almost throwing said person over my shoulder before I realized that it was Harry. I grabbed his forearm grimacing as the tips of my fingers went through his robes I cursed and pushed him out the door ahead of me so hardthat he stumbled.

"Sorry," I mummbled trying to get my breath under control. When we got back to the common room it was empty everyone already headed to bed and I helped a silent and shaking Potter to the big armchair by the fire. "Gods, Potter I'm sorry, just wait here I'll be right back." I ran full torque up the stairs not wanting to risk the shadow travelling at the momment I grabbed my camp bag and began rifling though Ron's disaster zone of a trunk and sprinted backdown the stairs soundlessly. Harry was staring directly into the flames I shook him a bit an he blinked owlishly up at me. "Here," i handed him a half crushed chocolate bar that had been Ron's until a few minutes ago and pushed his hand up to his mouth. Hazel had once found out that chocolate worked well after my death pulse got out of control and lashed out at other people terrifying them causing untold horror to flash before their eyes. I had gotten angry at her for something and we had both suffered the consequences, this seemed like a lot of the same thing.

"N-Nico?" he asked coming around I kept my distance not wanting to se the flash of disgust and fear in his eyes. "Merlin, what was that, are you okay?" He asked.

"Fine," Ilet out a short bark of a laugh, man this kid was so much like Percy it was comical. "Hades kid why didn't you tell me?" Iasked rifling through the pack with once again solid figers pulling out a celestial bronze dagger that glinted danerously in the firelight.

"Hey! what are you doing?" Hary scootched away from me wheen he spotted the gleaming blade.

Spinning the blade around expertly I handed it to him hilt first. " need you to make a little cut somewhere on your skin, it will tell me if you are compatable with the medicine I can give you for that," I gestured to his hand that he was cradeling yet was still dripping a steady strem onto the plush carpet. Slowly he slipped the bade across his thumb and I grinned while it sizzled and smoked and he cried out sticking the cut into his mouth. "Great," I smiled ripping a peice of his robe of and pouring a small bit of nectar onto it. It was safer than having him ingest it this way there was no chance of overdose. He put the cloth on his hand and let out a little sigh of relief closing his eyes.

"You should have said something Potter, how am I supposed to be your body gaurd if you are so against letting me help," of course I realized the thick irony in the air, it wasn't like I would accept help either, but this kid wasn't me and I would damn well do everything in my power to make sure he didn't end up like me either. "Listen, i'm not going to make you go to the teachers or Dumbledoor or anything as I assume you had reasons you didn't in the first place but this isn't just you on the line anymore, I fail this quest and I am screwed, and less importantly you are dead", I gave him a half smirk but still kept my distance.

"How am I supposed to trust you I don't know anything about you, I dnt even know what you are?" he yelled his face getting red, "I mean what was that back there because I sure as hell know it wasn't Umbridge, you want me to trust you, it goes both ways.

I let out a small huff of air rubbing the back of my neck when a peircng pain sear my fore arm above my vivre le ombre tattoo I clamped a hand there slipping to my knees. The pain lasted only a minute more and it wasn't unbearable so when Harry rushed to my side to help me up I waved him off and slowly lifted my hand, a very familiar symbol was branded into my forearm in black ink. It was symbol of Pluto the bident, or pitchfork, with a circle in between the two, my mind flashed back to a similar one on Preator Reyna's arm it had been a blessing for her, and by extension me, was that what this was a blessing from my father, or more importantly a miture of mine and Hazel's.

"What is that? We should probably get you to the hospital wing Nico," Harry went to take my arm but I jerked away.

"It's fine," I pulled my sleeve back down it would be a good idea to keep this hidden, it would blow my cover way out of the water if anyone in astronomy/astrology saw it plus it was always nice to have a trump card.

"Mate, in my experiance magical forearm tattoos are never a good thing," he eyed me wearily.

"Believe me Harry, this is most definatly a good thing, anyway about the me telling you things, give me some time to think about it okay? It is kind of a big decision and I need to be sure I am making the right one."

Harry seemed to accept that and I followed him up to bed collapsing and tracing the new symbol on my arm, truth was no matter how much I pretended not to care there ewould always be a part of me that wanted acceptance from my dad and while I might utterly despise that part and however much I might lie to myself it was still there. That abhorrible need to prove myself, as I had shown over and over. A sound stirred me from my thoughts a whimpering I recognized as Harry having another nightmare sighing I sat up and pushed a wave of pure power in his direction quelling hs dreams and sending him into a deep state of unconsiousness, it was sort of an unspoken deal, I did this for him and when I dreamed he would put a scilencing charm on my bed a symbiotic realtionship really. His mummblings quelled and I was left once again in scilence, soon after I became lost to the world and my own worries.

AN- next updat should be in the next 24 hours night all, go ahead and leave a review :D


	12. Old friends

**Hey guys quick update this time this is still a Jasico story for anyone wondering, also this is my biggest chapter yet so any reviews are welcome!**

**oh! And btw I don't own hp or pjo! **

Exhausted, that was the first word that had come to mind when I stumbled down to breakfast. I wiped at my face with my hand banishing the sleep from my eyes and took a long drag of pumpkin juice. Today was the Hogsmede trip, I would have requested that Harry be excluded from the events but he seemed adament that he go and I myself was getting a bit stircrazy. With a hardy breakfast completed we went back up to the dormitories to don winter gear I pulled a heavy black sweater on with my leather jacket and boots finally pullng on a worn grey touque. "You know, you would probably fit in more if you wore the uniform," Hermione suggested while trying to pull her heavy robes through the snow to these so called carriges, seriously what century were these people in?

"Of course, I can see how well those robes are working fo-" I stopped staring as the horses pulling their carriges, "whoa," I slowly raised my hand and brushed it down their leathery hide, the horse knickered in approval and I grinned.

"You can see them to?, See I told you I wasn't crazy!" Harry exclaimed with a grin. Ron and Hermione glanced back and foth between us looking like we were indeed crazy.

"We aren't crazy, well at least you aren't Harry, these are threstrals they can only be seen by those who have seen death."

"Oh!, hey I have heard of them , they are considered dark creatures," Hermione said looking at me lke petting the air was strange or something.

"They might be dark, but they are still beautiful," I smirked pulling myself into the carrige the threstrals had put me in a famously good mood, they had smelled like death and brimstone, like my father, and my sister, and the underworld, like home.

"Come on we have to be in Hogshead everyone else is probably alrady there." Hermione pulled a reluctant Harry and Ron while I walked a few steps behind surveying the spots between the festivly decorated buildings skull ring glowing always prepared for a threat.

Far on the outside of town was an old run down building that the three of them went into the building and we were met with a rush of people all students from Hogwarts. I stood back while he gave his speech, despite the fact that I wanted to stop him yell at him to stop putting a target on his back and to smarten up. Still I saw the other students, they were rallying around him and I was hard pressed ot to smile at this huge display of leadership.

I laughed as Harry shut down some kid that reminded strangly of Octavian before shuddering after realizing I was thinking about Octavian and taking another drink of the sickly sweet mead. I lined up and signed the parchment that had a feint trace of magic. Most of the other people cleared out after that and while a few lingured looking loningly at the alcohol that was called firewhiskey, sounded fun that.

The door opened bringing in the cold and I huddled my coat more aroud myself listening to Harry and a few of the others making plans for their defence club.

"NICO DI ANGELO!" Before I could even respond I was beig embraced with a smell of sunshine and lemons.

"Will Solace," I confirmed looking at the son of Apollo before glancing back at the three shellshocked magicians behind me. I pulled out of his grip distancing myself slightly, he never did have a sense of other people's personal space. I glanced him up and down and was pretty sure he was doing the same thing to me, it had been about a year and a half since I had seen him he had grown so that he was slightly taller than me his hair had grown out a bit so that his sunshine locks curled around his ears he was wearing his usual uniform of cargo shorts and surgeon top although he did manage to replace hid flipflops wih hiking boots. "Solace, you do realize that it is the middle of winter right?"

"Um, no if I refuse to acknoledge it it can't touch me." He grinned with his slight southern drawal.

"Ahh, there it is," grinned crossing my arms, "that warped sense of reality that all of you seem to have."

"Believe me Nico, we aren't the ones with the warped senses of reality, hey why don't I buy you and your friends a drink and we can catch up I heard the wildest story about what you did to camp." I went to protest but he was already gone halfway up to the bar.

"Did Nico di Angelo just smile?" I heard Ron whisper to Harry and grimaced as I sat down at the table.

Will cam back a moment later carting five mugs with the balance that only a demigod could have. "So, who are your friends?" Will asked.

"Oh this is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter, " I saw the look in his eyes and he let out a slow whistle.

"Holy Zues Nico, what are you doing in wizarding Scotland with Harry freaking Potter, if Frank, or Reyna found out! I clamped a hand over his mouth.

"The aren't going to find out WIll, " I pushed my sleeve up and showed hm the symbol of my father.

"Oh- Uh-oh, this is most definitly not a good thing if he is going against the others-"

"Will, relax please I know what I am doing I rubbed at my eyes trying to push the weariness away. I glanced at the other three open mouthed teens this was probably the first time they had all been quiet at the same time. He frowned a deep crease in between his eyes before grinning at the trio.

"Sorry, that was pretty rude, Im William Solace, just Will is fine, me and your buddy Nico here go way back we went to ca- school together." he grinned at the three of them and could practically see Hermione swooning. "Speaking of, how are things back home?" Will asked a wistful expression on his face.

"Wouldn't know," I shrugged pulling my jacket closer around myself, "I've been at Hogwarts watching Harry here, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh! I caught a ride with my dad over a couple months ago, you shoud see some of the healing techniqus this wizards have, absolutly ridiculous." he laughed throwing his head back.

"So, Will you are a healer?" Hermione asked eyeing his surgeon scrubs.

"A doctor actaully passed med school last year," he rubbed a hand across his neck.

" A doctor, like muggle?"

"I suppose but most people I heal are't typical muggles," he looked pointedly at me while I glared at him to shut his damn mouth.

Just as we were about to finish up our drinks Hermione came back with a dusty looking bottle of amber liquid and poured both me and Will a shot. I heard Ron protest about not recieving one as well before Hermione calmly repled with both Will and I had jobs and weren't technically in school. I thought this strange for a minute Hermione had never been one to break rules but I guess her logic had merit and Iwasnt about to look a Spartan horse in the eye or something, that saying was always lost on me. Will rasied his eyebrow and we cheersed before knocking our slightly dirty shot glasses and throwing them back, "Hades, that burns like hellfire I coughed out while the three amigos laughed and Will just grinned.

"Man, it feels like the sun, how I have missed the sun, maybe I'll go to Florida next lots of sun there, or back to San fransisco, go see the fam hey, Nico? Your sister is at camp there isn't she any messages you want passed on?" he asked.

"No, I don't want Hazel getting more involved more than she already is and I thouht you hated San Fransisco? You and your sblings getting along again?"

I took another shot that Hermione handed me this one still burned but at least didnt feel like it was carving a new passage to my stomach.

"Nah you know how they are in Cali, Zeus, do you remember Lisa? Last time I was there she forcably tried to cut my hair to regulation and dress me into Roman armour I took her out with her own damn pilum."

"Gods you think thats bad, between Percy and Hazel we should be surprised that im not permentantly in an insanitorium, one time Percy banned me from Macdonalds because I accidnetly sicced Mrs. O Leary on the Aphrodite girls."

Will snorted after downing another shot, "Hey! I like Piper, shes a nice girl."

"Sure but her mom is a bitch," I glaned over at the trio and grinned not realy sure why I shouldn't be saying anything, i mean these guys were friends, if I couldn't tell them who I was who could I tell.

"You have guts Nic, I'll give you that she could mess up yoour love life for good," he pulled off his scarf and hung it on the back of the chair.

Chuckling I pulled off my own beanie it was defintily warming up in the inn the other occupents began shucking their many layers.

"ha, that's a laugh, sorry there Solace that ship has sailed," I rubbed the back of my neck wiping off the beading sweat there.

"Shit, sunshine, I didn't mean, I- I didn't mean to bring anything up," He reached foreward to touch my arm and I jerked away.

"It's fine Will, we were kids it didn't work out I shrugged fighting the urge to shuck my jacket.

"No, no Gods it wasn't fine, it still isn't I'm a doctor Nico I fix people its what I do and you, after you came back you were so broken, I thought you were going to die," his voice dropped to a whisper and I pulled th shadows around me in sort of sheild. "I thought you were going to kill yourself, and with Zues mad at my father, I shouldn't have left." He looked genuinly sorry as he ripped his hand through his hair.

"I was messed up it wasn't your job to save me," I shot back bitingly.

"I should have tried," He put his head into his hands.

"Don't, just don't Will i don't need you to save me," I stood pushing my hair back it was damp with sweat. "Dammit Will turn down the heat in here,"

"This most definitly isn't me," he insisted. Oh sh-"

Before he could finish the senece the door busted in and I had my sword out swaying slightly unsteadily.

A monster came crashing intot he building spewing fire and some part of Wll that was still sober enough managed to flip the table and drag me behind it before the monster blew white hot fire. Will leaned over his bow springing from the leather wristband that he held. His arroe flew directly over the beast's head not that I could see exactly where the beast was at the moment.

"Son of Hades, I thought I smelled your stench of death around here, come out and face me like a proper demigod!" I closed my eyes and felt myself pale. I was drunk and I was going to die and these kids would die behind me.

" Im going to hold off the chimera you guys get behind the bar there is probably a back exit." I wiped the sweat beading on my face and pressed a hand to the ground I could feel the living earth beneath my hand and felt the life force there.

"Will, I can't gather any power," I ground out. I heard a muffled negative from him as well before a fear stricken Hermione mumbled something out in latin. The fog in my brain cleared and what was left was rage I turned and glared a death glare at them, you three idiots stay here and put up some sort of gods damned sheild before you get yourselves or anyone else killed." I snarled out so viciously that the three visibly flinched back. Jumping the table table I rolled under the burst of flame while an arrow streaked over my head and embeded itself in the thick goat midsection. The lion head roared in pain and I took the chance and delivered a swift slash across the cheast which smoked while it screamed I dove to the gwound smashing knees and elbows before coming up on my feet slightly singed. We stood circling eachother trading blows while Will littered the thing with arrows.

"You Ghost King, I have heard about you, from my mother," Her female voice rang earily clear in the now abandoned and stifling bar. "She told me you were in the pit, you met the ultimate god, Tartarus" It felt like all the muscles in my body clamped at once. If the lion woman could grin I was sure that she would be. Not that I could see any of that, no I was back the firey heat no air and the monsters. "you won't leave here alive Ghost King,"

Three bright flashed of light shot past and hi the chimera, she turned snake hissing and the lion-woman face bared in a snarl. "I will kill you and suck the marrow from you bones Legacies. She prowled closer to the table and her screech of pain from another one of Will's arrows.

"Hey! Chimera, I did meet your mom, in between while your buddy's were tearing my lungs from my cheast and thoughts and memories from my brain, I stuck my blade in her snake belly and tore her in half while watching her scream for her favorite daughter," The darkness clouded my mind and forced a macabre smile on my face. "So, kitty wanna take your chance?" The chimera screamed and smashed into me just like I was hoping would happen the windows smashed behind me and I hit the ground something peircing into my shoulders and my back, I cried out pushing my hands into the snow until i hit dirt the chimera stood on my chest and what I was sure were a couple of broken ribs spitting blood onto one hand I shoved it back down and tore open the earth and pulled from my core. at least 40 skeletons and zombies sprang to he earth and I heard a voice like Hermione's scream and then it being cut off. Shadows spang from around me and sliced at the chimera yanking it off of dead dropped around me and i stood wiping the blood across my face. Twirling the blade in a thin circle I sliced downwards once and relished the look of absolute terror that I saw there. The chimera burst in a cloud of golden dust and I stood still in the dark amoung the falling snow.

Scilence pounded loud in my ears and despite Hermione's spell my brain ran as thick as molassus, "Nic, Nic, hey can you hear me, you need to sit down," I could hear the words but they weren't registering. Something touched my arm and I swung my shortsword seeing only drakons and telikines and empousie.

"Back off, or I will send you all back," I snarled still holding the hand of dirt digging into the cuts from smashing through a glass window.

"Nico, you have been hurt we need to get you back to Hogwarts," I blinked and was looking into green eyes instead of dead ones.

"You back Nico?" I saw, Will step in front of me pointing a fingure that shone out a beam of light into each eye

"Ya, ya I'm fine couple of cracked ribs, nothing broken I don't think." I croaked out looking down and refusing to meet anyone's eyes..

"You hurt any where else? Do you feel lightheaded?"

"No, Will get that damn light out of my eyes I'm fine, you need to leave and I need to get these kids back up to th school before any other monsters show up." i snapped,

"Yup definitely in shock you need to sit down, cant one of you kids magic up a blanket or something?" A moment later Will was trying to force the blancket around my shoulders.

"William Solace, you fought beside me in both wars you should know by now what it looks like when I go into shock, if it hasn't happened yet it isnt going to, you need to get past the town limits and hitch a ride with your dad back to California beacuse if you are found here they will kill us." I said voice completely serious.

He turned and I could practically see him warring with himself, "what about you? I leave then what? You going to stay? Get yourself killed here, Reyna finds out you are hiding a whole other race and you wll be charged with treason and thrown in the little Tiber, you don't exactly have a clean track record with hiding things from the camp", he crossed his arms glaring viciously at me.

"Thats a Roman punishment,," I snorted and began walking towards the castle clutching my broken ribs.

"Fine then, you will be strung up in front of both camps branded a traitor and whipped to death or within an inch of it." He clamped a hand on my shoulder turnig me around. "If they find out that your father supports you there will be a war, and you will die Nico, they are stll paranoid after the last one."

"Thats why you need to leave, this way if things do go south I won't drag you down with me, not to mention if I am found out every minute you are here is more dangerous for me, please just go back, you would do the same thing if your father asked."

"My father wouldn't ask me to go on a suicide quest," he retorted.

"It isnt a suicide quest, I am trying to help, there is a prophecy, please just go back to California check on my sister and Jason make sure they are safe," I practically begged, didn't he realize that I knew all about the risks, that I had been worrying about them for days?

"Okay," he finally relented looking instead like he was telling a patient of something terminal, "Gods, you are stubborn okay, fine I'll go back," He stepped back and put his bow string across his chest. He stared at me for a moment studying me, "I wish things could have been different between us," he stepped back giving me a clear chance to study him back from his long blond hair to his sky blue eyes at first they looked like the sky in the middle of the day but upon closer inspection there were small flecks of gold amoungst the blue. Before I could answer a flash of electric blue eyes and hard soldier features overcast Will's, stepping back I wondered if maybe I was delusional.

"Ya well it's proabably best we keep the past in the past," I replied before I even knew what I was saying.

He nodded looking down, "I understand," and he truly looked lke he did, before turnng to the three completely ou of it teenagers, "you three had best keep him safe , you have no idea how much he is risking here, and you," he face me again his trademark smile taking over his face again, "Dont do anything stupid enough to get yourself killed get on up to that school of yours and get your ribs looked at." I nodded turning away and pushing the three in front of me. "Hey and Nico, you stay away from that darkess," I gave him a two fingure salute before continuing the trek back up.

"Nico?" Hermione's voice cut through the haze.

"Hmm?" I replied my arm clamped around my midsection while I literally fought the uphill battle back to Hogwarts

"You are a demigod? Like from Greek mythology" she asked her voice quivering slightly.

"I think you know the answer to that" The castle was getting closer only about another ten minute walk.

"A- A demigod?" Ron squeeked out.

"Go ahead Hermione I'm pretty sure you have it all worked out now, after all you got your final peices of information after drugging me right," I growled.

At least she had the decency to look ashamed, "the Greek and um, I guess Roman pantheon has a teir of gods higher beings that would sometmes mingle with humans and produce half god and half human offspring. Also known as demigods or half-bloods they have a great amount of power and often adopt their godly parent's abilities, if I am correct I thik that Will was a son of Apollo, the sun god." I nodded secretly impressed at her deduction abilities.

"And what about me?" I stood tall facing them, forcing breath in and out of my lungs through the pain.

"I think that your father is Ha-Hades, one of the three most powerful gods, the god of death," she finishedand I could see Harry shaking his head like he didn't believe it.

"Well you aren't wrong," I replied leaning heavily agasint the stone wall of the castle. The feeling was starting to come back into my limbs the numbness chased away by flat out pain and fear and anger.

I glared at the towering castle like it had done me some sort if personal grievance which by the sheer number of stairs it possessed it had. Turning away from the three of them with a sneer I made the long trip up to the hospital wing. Ignoring the three idiots as they followed behind asking questions. I knocked on the door of the nurse's chambers it was going to be a long night for her if the numerous shards of glass riddling my back and shoulders and broken ribs had anything to say.


End file.
